


Triple Play

by datajana



Series: A Part To Play [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gabriel (Supernatural), Bottom Richard Speight Jr., Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Kissing, Loki has a dom streak, Loki is a sex god, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Norse god/archangel/human, Norse god/archangel/human sandwich, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Panic Attacks, Polygamy-Triad, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Some Humor, Switch Gabriel (Supernatural), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Loki (Supernatural: Unfinished Business), Wall Sex, archangel/human, grace cock ring, magic cock ring, magical lube, norse god/human, nsfw images, sometimes you just gotta write the porn you wanna see in this world, spoilers Supernatural season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datajana/pseuds/datajana
Summary: “Your plane... Your plane, it leaves soon. Finish your shower,” he said softly, tilting his head and smiling sadly. Rich then watched in amazement as Gabriel phased into non-existence. His hands, which had still been grasping his shoulders, were suddenly holding onto nothing, and fell limply to his sides.“Gabriel...?”





	1. Sad Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of "Playing With Yourself" so to understand, please read the first story in this series. :)

Rich had been nursing his whiskey for the past hour, staring out at nothing from his booth in the corner of the bar. It had been four years since his encounter with Gabriel, and it had changed his outlook on life. Reality and the world of imagination had blended together, and he no longer considered movies and television as entertainment, nor did he read books the same way as he had before the archangel woke him up that night.

He set his glass on the table and leaned back against the booth’s seat, sighing loudly. He had just finished directing his fifth episode of _Supernatural_ and was exhausted from the long shooting schedule. He just wanted to go somewhere and relax, but he didn’t know where he wanted to go, and he was tired of doing everything alone lately. He had slowly pulled away from all his friends, from his family.

_God, he had been so **stupid** …_

He stared into the light that reflected off the liquid in his glass. Even though he saw his eyes in the mirror every morning, saw them in the rear-view mirror of his car every day, and knew that they were his own, all that they did was remind him of his other self.

And what happened afterward…

* * *

 

_“OK, but this time you bring your own toys.”_

_Rich had smiled and pulled Gabriel in for a wet open-mouthed kiss, intending to seal the deal. The archangel grasped the back of Rich’s head, tugging his damp hair, and moaned against his lips._

_Rich pulled away and looked at Gabriel, noting how his large amber eyes studied his face._ How strange, _he thought,_ looking at myself this way...

_“So, do I get to call in the cavalry, or do you wanna take a turn in my pants first?” Gabriel said, trailing his eyes down to Rich’s groin and licking his lips._

_“I doubt Little Richard is up for a third round,” Rich said, then rolled towards the nightstand to check the time. “Besides,” he added, “I need to be up soon to catch a flight.”_

_Gabriel’s eyes twinkled. “Oh? Where is my hot sexy twin off to?”_

_Rich sighed and ran his hands over his face, then grimaced when he remembered how sweaty and sticky he was. “Gotta another convention that starts day after tomorrow, and I like to be there a day early to hang out with Rob.” Ugh, he needed a shower._

_“Rob? Oh! You mean the guy that plays my dad!”_

_Rich froze and turned his gaze onto Gabriel. “That’s true?” he asked, blinking in astonishment._

_Gabriel sat up and crossed his legs to sit next to Rich. “Uh, yeah!” he said, and gave Rich an odd look. “Haven’t you guys figured it out by now? It’s really rather obvious.”_

_Rich chuckled. “Rob always said that he’d been told that he was the guy in charge, but I always figured that he was shitting me.” He stretched and winced, then made a face._

_“What?” Gabriel asked, smirking._

_Rich glared at him. “Wet spots, all over the bed,” he groused. He got up and made his way to the bathroom, rolling his eyes as he heard the archangel burst into laughter._

_“You made them! Don’t blame me!” Gabriel said, his voice full of mirth. Rich flipped him off over his shoulder, to which Gabriel replied, “You offering? If so, I accept!”_

_Rich shook his head and entered the bathroom, making sure to close the door._ Insatiable _, he thought. He quickly got into the shower, letting the hot water massage his sore muscles. Gabriel had really done a number on him, and he had to admit that he couldn’t wait to have it done on him again._

_He turned to grab his bottle of shampoo and nearly slipped and lost his balance when he saw the aforementioned archangel trying to sneak into the shower with him._

_“What the fuck, Gabriel?!” he shouted, flailing and catching himself against the tile wall. He scowled at Gabriel, who looked at him incredulously._

_“Woah, careful there! Don’t want me having to heal you because you busted your head in the shower, right?” He stepped all the way inside and crowded Rich until they were both under the hot spray of the showerhead. “So, is that offer still on the table? Or would you rather me be your wash slave?”_

_“Gabriel, while I would love for us to stay in my shower and fuck our brains out, I really have to be at the airport soon.” Rich saw something change in Gabriel’s eyes, but it was only there for an instant before they returned to their usual cheerful sheen._

_“Oh, one day we will, my delicious human,” he said. He leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. “But for now, let’s get you cleaned up. Don’t want to disappoint the fans of me, right?”_

_Rich frowned and felt anger well up inside of him. “Hey! They like me too! I do other things besides being you, ya know,” he snapped. Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Rich’s sudden change in demeanor._

_“Why the pissy attitude? You’re not wearing panties, so they can’t possibly be in a wad,” Gabriel said lightly, trying to calm down him down. He reached out to place a hand on Rich’s arm, but it was shrugged off._

_“No, I’m starting to see that ever since you got here, this has all been about_ you. _Why are you_ really _here, Gabriel?” Rich said, and he watched as the look in Gabriel’s eyes changed again, but this time it remained, and he was able to discern what this particular look meant:_

_Hurt._

_Gabriel stepped away and lowered his head. “I told you from the start why I was here.”_

_But Rich still wasn’t having it. “No! That whole thing about us having ‘fun’ together and all that bullshit? Sure, I admit, that was awesome. I won’t lie. But Gabriel,” he took a step towards him and Gabriel jerked his head up to look at him. “I know you! I helped make you, remember? Hell, you_ told _me that yourself! So tell me now,” he reached forward and grasped his shoulders, “why?”_

_Gabriel grit his teeth then slammed Rich against the wall. “I. Told. You. Already!” he said bitingly before crashing his lips against his. Rich was stunned for a short moment, but before he could try to return the kiss Gabriel pulled away and just looked at him. They were both breathing harshly, their hair plastered to their foreheads, their eyes locked together._

_The sound of the water pelting their bodies grew louder in his ears as he watched the tension in Gabriel’s face slowly fade away. Gabriel smoothed his hands down Rich’s sides before he nodded to himself, seeming to come to a decision. He blinked and Rich felt something in his chest constrict._

His eyes… His eyes should **never** look that way, _Rich thought._

_“Your plane... Your plane, it leaves soon. Finish your shower,” he said softly, tilting his head and smiling sadly. Rich then watched in amazement as Gabriel phased into non-existence. His hands, which had still been grasping his shoulders, were suddenly holding onto nothing, and fell limply to his sides._

_“Gabriel...?”_

* * *

 

He squeezed his eyes shut and lifted the glass to his lips. He remembered staring at the empty space that Gabriel had occupied until the water ran cold. He had cursed, then washed his hair, ignoring the temperature, and then tried to talk himself into thinking that he had just been dreaming, and that he was in the process of waking up from it all.

However, the deep throbbing ache in his ass and the smattering of bruises across his skin betrayed him. There was no other way to explain them, and when he saw the damage in his bedroom, he finally had to admit to himself that it was pointless to deny what had actually happened.

He sighed and drained his drink before tossing a few bills on the table. He needed to leave and go back to his hotel, look at the next couple of scripts. He was glad that he only had two episodes left to work on before his contract was finished. He loved the guys and crew here in Vancouver, but after work every day he just couldn’t stand being around them and acting like everything was OK. If it weren’t for the fact that money helped to pay the bills and keep him alive, he’d just stay in bed all day and feel sorry for himself.

He walked out the door of the bar and crossed the street to the hotel. Once he got to the other side, he paused and shifted his gaze to his right. Someone had stopped to look at him, but they had ducked their head to wrap their scarf tighter around their face to keep the cold night air from freezing their nose and cheeks. Rich narrowed his eyes suspiciously for a moment, but turned away to walked quickly inside the hotel.

He checked with the front desk for any messages, but like always, there were none. Typical. He sighed and thanked the clerk, then made his way to the elevator.

As it ascended, he leaned his head against the inside of the elevator. He was so _done._ He was starting to wonder why he even bothered anymore. He had been hoping with the reappearance of Gabriel on the show that he would reconnect with the character. His fans had gone absolutely crazy when he had been shown to be alive, but Rich had found himself feeling that same burst of anger once more, and he didn’t know why at first.

It took him a while to realize that it was jealousy. Plain, stupid jealousy of all things.

And it had cost him a piece of himself, and now he was half the person he was.

He banged his head against the wall, and ignored the pain it caused.

“I’m sorry, Gabriel,” he whispered.

When the elevator reached his floor he dragged his feet to his room and entered quietly. He saw the script pages on the room’s table and reluctantly made himself sit in the one chair by it. He spent the next half hour reading over the first script silently with a blank look upon his face, but raised his eyebrows worriedly when he saw the title for the last episode.

“They wouldn’t…” he breathed.

Twenty minutes later he threw the pages onto the table violently and stood, breathing harshly. _No,_ he thought, _they can’t do this! What if it’s for real this time? What if he actually-!_

A strangled moan crawled up his throat and he grasped his head and fell to his knees beside the chair to lean against it. Damn his jealousy! Gabriel didn’t deserve anything that happened to him! Why did it matter if many of his fans focused on just his acting in _Supernatural_? There were just as many who loved his other talents as well.

“You’re so stupid,” he berated himself. He folded his arms over the seat of the chair and buried his head into them.

“I’m so sorry for being an idiot,” he sobbed.

* * *

 

The following month went by in a blur. He put on his “Happy Rich” mask in the mornings, went to work, was his usual self in front of his friends. But inside he was dreading every scene that got him closer and closer to the end, and the self-hatred grew and grew.

“Rich?” He jumped at the voice of Ruthie Connell as she placed a hand on his arm. He lifted his head and looked into her face. “We need to get into place. Are you ready?”

He plastered on a smile and nodded. “Sure! Let’s, uh… Yeah!”

She gave him an odd look, but nodded her head in acknowledgement. “OK then, they’re waiting on us,” and she strode away. Rich sighed and followed after her.

 _Gabriel would love having one last bang before going boom, I guess,_ he thought despondently.

 

* * *

 

The night after he filmed Gabriel’s death scene, Rich drank himself into a stupor. He just couldn’t handle the thought of never playing his favorite role again.

“Never _seeing_ you again,” he choked, and downed the remaining dregs of the bourbon he held in his hand. He swirled the liquid in his mouth for a moment, not really tasting it, then swallowed it, willing the warmth of the alcohol to warm and fill his heart as well.

It didn’t work of course, but it was numbing his mind, and that was something at least.

He tossed the empty bottle onto the floor next to the bed and rolled onto his side. He clutched his pillow and pressed his face into it before he let the tears he’d been holding back stream down his face.

His sorrow completely overwhelmed him, and he didn’t know how long he laid there and cried. His chest started to ache at one point, and he had to grit his teeth and gasp for air. The pillow was wet with his tears, and the hair that had fallen in his face became damp as well.

A firm series of knocks on the room’s door interrupted his grieving, and he buried his face even further into the pillow. He just wanted to be alone!

When whoever was on the other side of the door knocked again, Rich sat up, leaned over, grabbed the empty bottle of bourbon, and threw it angrily at the door. “GO THE FUCK AWAY!” he screamed as it shattered violently against the smooth wood.

He watched the dark-colored glass rain all over the carpet, and couldn’t help but compare it to how his heart felt at the moment, and wondered if it would ever be whole once more.

His eyes widened when he heard the sound of snapping fingers behind him, but before he could turn his head he saw the shards of glass quickly rise into the air and form back into the bottle. It zoomed back towards him and he had to duck so it wouldn’t smack him in the face.

“So, you're a bourbon man, hmm? Nice,” a voice said from behind him.

Rich froze. He knew that voice. He had _made_ that voice.

He slowly shifted his body around to look at the other side of the bed. He stared in wonder at the caramel eyes that matched his own, opening his mouth in surprise.

“But how?”

“I think you and I need to talk,” the owner of the voice said, flipping the bottle in their hands.


	2. Mystic Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”No! Don’t leave me alone!” Rich shouted. “Please don’t go. I can’t be by myself again,” he said, his eyes watering.
> 
> “If you really need me to stay, I will. But, dammit, I’m telling you the truth! All I want to do is take you!”
> 
> Rich shuddered. “Did this happen with you and Gabriel?” he whispered.

Rich had never felt himself sober up so quickly in his life as his eyes widened in shock.

“You’re dead.”

“Do I _look_ like I’m dead?” the person replied, setting the bottle onto the hotel room’s table. They shrugged off their suit jacket and set it on the back of the chair.

Rich groaned and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. “Yep, this time it really _is_ a hallucination. Ugh, I’m so messed up,” he said wearily.

He jumped when something was slammed down onto his head. “Does that feel like a hallucination to you? Pull yourself together! We need to find him!”

Rich tore the object from his head and stared at it in disbelief; it was a maroon fedora. He fingered the material of the hat softly in his fingers, recognizing it immediately. He looked up, his breath catching in his throat. “You really are Loki, aren’t you?”

Loki rolled his eyes then snatched the hat back in annoyance. “I guess Gabriel was right about all you humans being the same here as they are in our world.” He grabbed the chair out from under the table and flipped it around so he could straddle it, placing the hat back onto his head before sitting. “Will you listen now?”

“Wait, hold up. What do you mean ‘We need to find him’? And how are you alive?” Rich’s eyes then widened considerably. “So if you? Wait, does that mean? Is he? But how?”

Loki crossed his arms over the back of the chair. “Fictional characters never really ‘die.’ We live on in people’s imaginations, and are never erased from reality. We exist as long as you humans remember us.”

Rich waited for Loki to continue, but the Norse god grew quiet and seemed to turn his gaze inward. _Oh please no…,_ he thought.

“And Gabriel? He’s alive too, right?”

Loki blinked rapidly, and Rich looked on in confusion as Loki struggled to keep his composure. “He’s alive, but…” He sighed gloomily.

Rich stood abruptly and went to stand before him. “But what? What happened?”

Loki looked up at him. “As you know, he ‘died’, but instead of appearing here with me, like we planned, he…” Loki shook his head and turned his head away.

“Could he be stuck? Hurt somewhere? Is there a way for you to go check? Talk to other characters to go look?” Rich was starting to panic. Gabriel was alive, but lost? No!

Loki jumped to his feet and leaned over the chair. “Don’t you think I tried all that?! I’m thousands of years old! I’m not stupid! I don’t need all these questions!” His eyes bored into Rich’s, and the human couldn’t help but think that he was hiding something behind them.

“Then why did you come to me? What can I do?” Rich said calmly, trying to understand.

Loki clenched his jaw, then pushed the chair out of his way and stepped closer. “You have a connection with him, and I have a connection with him because of-” He broke off and looked around the room and his eyes landed on some crumpled script pages on the floor. “Because of those!” he pointed.

Rich turned and raised an eyebrow in confusion at the papers. “That’s a given, but OK,” he said, trying his best to follow.

Loki quickly hurried on with his explanation. “And you have a connection with the both of us at the same time.”

“So you’re saying it’s all down to me, then.”

”Seems like it.”

“Won’t work.”

Loki frowned. “And why the hell not?”

“He left because of me. He wants nothing to do with me. I bet he didn’t come here because he knows I’m here and can’t stand the sight of me. He probably went to another world where I don’t exist, and you know what? I hope he did! He deserves better.”

Rich went to turn away, but Loki growled and shoved him hard onto the bed, his fingers at his throat. He leaned close over Rich’s face and hissed, “You listen to me! We both know that that’s a LOAD OF BULLSHIT! I heard you crying like a baby in here earlier. I’ve seen you moping around this city for weeks now, pining for him! We BOTH want him back, and you WILL help me find him or I will make the rest of your life HELL!”

Rich struggled. Loki wasn’t cutting off his air, but he was putting pressure at the base of his throat. The trickster pressed his body against his and Rich bucked up against him, trying to free himself, but Loki shook his head.

“I’m not letting you up until you agree to help me find my angel!”

Rich froze. His _angel_?

Loki breathed hard as he stared down at Rich, and Rich just looked at him. He had been in this position before, his own face looking down into his. But this time, the face wasn’t full of passion; it was full of anger, desperation, and frustration.

He nodded hesitantly. “O-OK, I’ll help you. Just… Just let me up,” he gasped out. Loki eyed him for a moment, then slowly took his hand from his throat and leaned off of him. Rich crawled backwards and situated himself against the headboard of the bed. “What was that all about anyway?” he asked.

Loki put his back to him and sat on the edge of the bed, taking deep breaths to calm himself. “Nothing. Let’s just get out of here, look for him.”

“No.”

Loki whirled around, his eyes flashing. “Don’t you dare go back on your word with me.”

Rich cocked his head, puzzled. “You’re acting strange. I didn’t form your character to be this way,” he said, perplexed. When Loki dropped his eyes, Rich frowned. “Loki?”

Loki looked up and glared at him. “I just want to find him, alright? And Gabriel would want me to seek out your help to do it.” He flung his arm out in anger and the screen of the television that sat across from the bed cracked in two.

“Loki!” shouted Rich in alarm. The god narrowed his eyes in response. “Listen, there’s more going on than you’re telling me, and if you don’t want to tell me right now, that’s fine. But sooner or later, it’s all gotta come out, man.”

He watched as Loki lowered his head and mulled his words over in his mind. Rich noticed that he kept his face blank and guarded the entire time. After several long moments, the god closed his eyes and quietly said, “OK, but not right now. Gabriel needs us first.”

Rich’s eyes softened. “You’re right. He needs us.” He made his way towards Loki, then placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Loki raised his head, startled at the touch.

”How can I help?”

 

* * *

 

 

Loki snapped up Rich’s belongings while Rich made a few phone calls, letting the few people who kept track of his whereabouts know that he was going on an “extended vacation” by himself. Before exiting the room, Rich glared at the television and Loki rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers and fixing the damage he had caused.

“Happy?” he said gruffly. Rich cut his eyes at him, but nodded as he hefted his luggage bag over his shoulder. He went to open the door, then stopped.

“What is it?” Loki asked.

Rich turned around, looking Loki up and down worriedly. “It’s you,” he said, then chewed his bottom lip in consternation.

“And you are Richard Speight. What’s your point?” Loki said.

“We both look alike.”

”And once again, what’s your point?” Loki said, starting to get irritated.

“We can’t both be walking around, looking alike! I don’t have a twin!” Rich snapped. He ran his other hand through his hair. Why didn’t he think of this? He watched in bafflement as Loki threw his head back and cackled. “It’s not funny! This is serious!”

Loki shook his head, waving a hand at him. “No, no it’s not!” He wiped at the corner of his eyes with his other hand, then cleared his throat. “Oh! I needed that.” He looked at Rich, who was regarding him like he was a crazy person. “Did Gabriel not tell you?”

Rich sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m starting to figure out that he didn’t tell me a lot of things, actually.”

“You of all people should know that about him,” Loki pointed out. Rich gave him a classic bitch face, but Loki merely raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s true and you know it.”

”Whatever. You were going to say?”

“Right, right,” Loki said. He crossed his arms and tilted his head at Rich. “Only you can see me. And Gabriel for that matter.”

”So it’s going to look like I’m talking to myself? People are going to think I’m hearing voices?” Rich said, alarmed. “How are we going to communicate around other people?”

“Not to worry. I’ve got it covered,” Loki said, smiling smugly. He stepped towards Rich, who backed up against the door, not quite sure what he was going to do. He reached forward and around him, and Rich stiffened in surprise.

“What are you doing?” he said, feeling fingers slide into his back pocket. Rich’s breath hitched. “Um, Loki, I…”

Loki chuckled, and Rich squirmed when the fingers flexed and pulled out of the small pouch of fabric. Loki then raised his arm and waved his cell phone in front of his face. “Ta da!” he said.

Rich swallowed and blushed, realizing what Loki had done. “Oh.”

Giving him a knowing look, Loki held the phone to his ear. “You humans are known for talking on your little devices more than speaking face-to-face.”

Rich snatched his phone from Loki’s hand and murmured, “That’ll work.” He pulled the strap of his luggage bag over his neck so he could have both hands free. “Let’s go,” he said, willing his blush to go away.

 

* * *

 

 

In the elevator they discussed what to do first. Loki mentioned that he had a feeling that Gabriel was probably still in the area. Rich conjectured that maybe he was near where he filmed his last scene as the archangel. They both then agreed that that was as good a place as any to begin their search.

“We’d need to find a place to stay while looking. I might be able to find a cabin, or a small house to rent,” Rich thought aloud. “We need to wait a day or two, to make sure they’ve cleared up all the equipment and cleared out.” He started to search for places on his phone, skimming various listings.

He was still looking for an appropriate place when they were standing outside the hotel entrance. The sun had just risen, and Rich grimaced to himself; he had nearly drank himself stupid the entire night.

 _Sorry liver,_ he thought.

Since Rich couldn’t speak to Loki, the trickster stayed close by him, looking over his shoulder at the various locations. “That one,” he said suddenly, pointing at a small, one-room cabin a couple miles from where Rich and the other actors had filmed.

Rich jumped, then hissed under his breath, “Don’t do that!” He looked around quickly, glad that there was no one close by to hear him. Loki just huffed and tapped the screen to view the details of the property.

Rich read over the description, liked what he saw, then saved the owner’s number. He would make reservations for the cabin when it became a decent hour.

He put the phone up to his ear. “Well, we can’t really do anything until I make reservations. I guess I should go back inside and get another room for the night, order breakfast...”

“You mean room service? For breakfast?” Loki looked revolted.

Rich casually acted like he was observing a statue that was placed near the entrance of the hotel before he answered.

“Yeah? So?”

“I see no less than five restaurants on this street alone. Why don’t you get something to go, bring it back?” Loki suggested.

“I don’t really care what I eat. It’s just food.”

Loki glowered at him. “But I _do_. I like how my food is cooked.” Rich blinked in surprise.

“You eat?” he asked.

“Why wouldn’t I eat? Don’t you remember my lollipops?” he said.

“Who calls them that anymore? They’re suckers! Wait.” He started to walk up and down in front of the hotel, making himself look like a regular person chatting away on their cell phone. “Does Gabriel eat?” Rich asked, curious. He knew that angels didn’t need food.

“I can call them whatever I want,” Loki scoffed, walking beside him. He suddenly stopped after taking only a couple of footsteps, making the human turn to see why. He saw Loki looking across the street at a couple holding hands, and Rich noticed his expression change a bit. “Gabriel didn’t have to eat, “ he said after a moment. He watched the couple until they entered an eatery before speaking again. “But, after taking on my persona and having to be ‘The Trickster’, he discovered a taste for chocolate and pancakes. He would fight tooth and nail if someone denied him those.”

Rich checked the time on his cell phone, then looked at Loki. “OK, let’s get something to go from that diner there.” He motioned towards a diner up the street that advertised a variety of different breakfasts like he was stretching his arm, and Loki nodded in agreement, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour or so later, they sat in the room that Rich booked for the night. He drank coffee and ate a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and GF toast. He watched in mild amusement as Loki ate the largest stack of Belgian waffles he had ever seen, covered with extra whipped cream and cherries.

“Would Gabriel eat that?” he asked between sips of coffee.

Sucking a cherry into his mouth in a way that cherries were never meant to be put into a mouth (which made Rich almost swallow his coffee the wrong way), Loki replied, “Yes, but with so much chocolate syrup drizzled on it that it would have to be put into a bowl, and the waffles would be soggy as hell.”

Rich shook his head. “Damn. You guys really DO like sugar.”

Loki put his fork down and contemplated the food on his plate. “At first, Gabriel didn’t like to eat. He couldn’t taste anything. Said all he felt were the individual molecules against his tongue, and they got stuck in his teeth. He had to learn to manipulate the way he used his grace to get his vessel’s taste buds and nose to work so he could enjoy food.”

“Is it human?” Rich asked, setting his coffee down on the bedside table. Loki looked up at him, quirking his lips.

“Is his vessel human, you mean?” Rich nodded, intrigued.

“Yes and no. When we made the agreement to switch places, and for Gabriel to take my face, I obviously had to find a way for him to look like me. I may be a deity, but I can’t create life. I went and scoured the earth, looking for an appropriate… specimen, if you will.” He cut a piece of waffle, chewed it, then swallowed. “I ran across a minor trickster, who was dying from some spell cast upon him by some other god, probably Forseti* the judgemental prick. I told him I’d give him a swift death and cast good fortune upon his descendants if he’d let me use his body as a container for another, and he gladly agreed. Gabriel came, the trickster said yes, and as Gabriel took his body over, I changed it to look like me.”

The human sitting across from him snapped his fingers. “Just like that, huh?”

Loki winked and popped another cherry into his mouth. “Jup wyke dat,” he said.

 

* * *

 

 

After eating, Rich called the owner of the cabin, hoping it wasn’t too early. Thankfully, the owner was a cheery soul, and was more than happy to talk business when they found out who they were speaking to. Information was exchanged and a time was arranged for the next morning for Rich to pick up the keys for the cabin.

A short while later, Rich started to nod off after being awake for over twenty-four hours. Loki bluntly told him to get some rest, that he would figure out something to do until he awoke. Rich was so tired that he readily agreed, and promptly passed out.

When he roused from sleep a handful of hours later, he was alone. He looked frantically about the room, then jumped out of bed and ran to look in the bathroom. “Loki?” he said, then threw back the shower curtain. “Loki?!”

“What?” Loki’s voice said from behind him.

Rich spun around, putting a hand to his chest. “Don’t do that!” he snapped. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance when Loki shrugged indifferently.

“No reason to get all pissy. I was just in the hallway amusing myself,” Loki said. He turned around and strolled out the bathroom, leaving Rich dumbfounded.

He stood there for a moment, wondering why he had gotten so upset, then admonished himself for behaving so irrationally. _Get a grip, Speight…_

Rich exited the bathroom and saw Loki standing by the window, looking out over the city. The deity had removed his jacket once again, and had his hands in his pockets. “What were you doing to amuse yourself?” he asked.

“I was listening to people talk through their hotel room doors.” He looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Rich. “Why do you humans argue over the most asinine of things? What is the importance of ‘lifting’ the lid? The lid of what?”

Rich stared at him for a short moment. “Are you serious?”

Loki turned all the way around so he could face him. “Yes. I’m not hu- Why are you laughing?” he demanded as Rich broke out into peals of laughter.

“I-You’re-I mean-” Rich could barely get any words out, and the expression on Loki’s face turned from confusion to downright anger.

“Are you mocking me?” he almost shouted, eyes flashing in the way that Rich was learning to associate with him becoming very annoyed and upset.

Rich shook his head quickly, coughing as he made himself stop laughing. “No, no I’m not. I promise,” he said, raising his hands. “Don’t you Norse gods pee?” he asked, keeping his face straight.

Loki cocked his head. “You mean, do we excrete waste?”

“Well, you _do_ eat…”

“We use 100% of what we consume. No need for such,” he wrinkled his nose, “bodily functions.”

Rich’s face filled with surprise. “Huh. Must be nice.” He then went on to clarify what the argument had been about, and Loki nodded his understanding.

“Very well,” was all that he said.

“True that,” Rich agreed. He blanched when his stomach growled.

“You slept through lunch,” Loki said, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. It was well after three o’clock.

“I’m gonna call room service for this one,” Rich said, heading over to pick up the menu that laid next to the room’s phone. “I need a shower and really don’t feel like going out right now.”

He scanned the items listed and made a decision, then handed it to Loki. “See anything interesting?” He went to his luggage to find something clean to wear while the trickster made a choice. “Pick whatever you want,” he said, pulling out a shirt, a pair of sweatpants, and some boxers.

“What are you getting?” Loki asked.

“A salad. Looks like the safest thing they’ve got for me to eat this time of day,” Rich replied, laying his clothes on the bed.

Loki tossed the menu onto the table. “A sundae,” he said. “Extra everything.”

“Of course,” Rich said, a small smile on his face. He made the order, asked how long it would be, and after hanging up looked at Loki. “It’ll be about half an hour. I’m gonna jump in the shower while we wait.”

 

* * *

 

 

That night Rich watched the latest basketball game. Loki watched with him, but was bored after a short while. During a commercial break, Rich turned his head towards him with a quizzical expression.

“What now?” Loki asked when he noticed.

“Earlier, you said that you’d been watching me,” Rich said. He picked up the remote, muted the television, and faced him directly. “Were you watching me last night?”

Loki shifted in the lounge chair he had claimed as his own, considering his answer. He crossed his arms and legs and gave Rich a pointed look. “I’ve been waiting on you to finish shooting Gabriel’s scenes. We were supposed to appear before you together, so I kept myself near you that way.”

“So you’ve been watching me since I filmed your last scene?” Rich asked, surprised.

Loki shrugged. “It was part of the plan.”

Rich rubbed his chin in thought. “How did you eat?”

“I have my ways,” Loki drawled. He waved his hand and a bag of cookies appeared in his lap. He picked it up and shook it at Rich. “Want one?”

“Those are the same ones that are in the vending machines downstairs,” Rich said. He narrowed his eyes. “You stole them!”

“Don’t worry, I put money in the machines to pay for them, if that’s what you’re so concerned about,” Loki said, opening the bag and popping a cookie into his mouth.

“From where?” Rich asked.

Loki sighed and swallowed the food in his mouth. “You humans drop things all the time. Gathering up all those lost coins is child’s play for someone like me.”

Rich shook his head and turned back to the game. His life kept getting weirder and weirder.

Two hours later Rich called it a night. Loki assured him that all he needed to do was nap quietly in “his chair”, and to just “go the hell to sleep already.”

So that’s what he did.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, bright and early, they met the owner of the cabin and received the keys. Rich asked if it was easy to get to the cabin, and was assured that the roads were safe and navigable by regular vehicle, and Uber drivers went by them daily.

A few hours later, they walked into the cabin and made themselves at home. To the left of the door a kitchenette had a small table and two chairs. To the right in the corner, a bathroom was partitioned from the rest of the room and contained a tub and sink. A fireplace was centered in the right wall and had a loveseat placed across from it. A king size bed was set up against the far wall opposite the front door. It was all furnished in wood, and smelled of cedar and pine.

Rich loved it.

“Cozy,” he said as he tossed his bag onto the loveseat. He shivered and went to pick up a few logs to start a fire.

“I’ll do it,” Loki said, then gestured towards the fireplace. Immediately a roaring fire appeared, and the temperature in the cabin started to warm up slowly.

“Thanks,” Rich said, then headed to the kitchen to check out the fridge. The owner had said that it was stocked with enough food for several days, and if needed he just had to call for a grocery delivery, though he would be charged extra.

“I’m gonna go scout out the area, see if it’s all clear,” Loki said, feeling antsy.

“Wait! I’ll go with you!” Rich said, closing the door to the fridge. He walked over quickly, but Loki held up a hand to stop him.

“I can get there quicker without you, and no one can see me, remember? I’m just going to look, then I’ll be right back.” Rich paled, and Loki placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “I promise, it won’t even be five minutes.”

Rich nodded, though he still felt uncertain. “OK, five minutes. But don’t make me come after you.”

“You won’t have to.”

Loki phased away, and Rich had an unpleasant flashback of when Gabriel had done the same thing three years prior.

“Please, please come back,” he whispered as he started counting down the seconds in his head. He paced back and forth in the room, listening to his footsteps make dull noises on the wood floor. When he reached four minutes he started to breathe harder.

“Come on Loki…”

He turned around to walk another length of the room and bumped into a firm chest. He stumbled and started to fall backwards, but a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him forwards to steady him.

“Falling for me already?” a husky voice teased.

He looked up into mischievous eyes and felt relief wash all over him. “You’re back!” he said, then stilled when he realized how close he and Loki were to each other.

Loki’s eyes twinkled with amusement when he saw Rich start to blush, but released him. “Of course I am. I told you I’d be, didn’t I?”

Rich coughed and backed away, composing himself. “Um, well, is the coast clear? Can we go look for Gabriel?” he asked, looking anywhere but at the teasing face in front of him.

Loki went and perched himself against the back of the loveseat. “More or less. There’s a handful of people around, but I heard them talking about how they’re going to be gone after tonight.”

Rich twisted the bottom of his shirt with his fingers. “So tomorrow morning then.”

“Tomorrow morning.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I hate this place,” Rich grumbled as he and Loki walked into the clearing where he had acted out Gabriel’s last moments. He looked hesitantly at the ground where he had lain, picturing the burnt wings. He grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, wondering what it would look like when the episode aired. He dreaded what his fans would think when they saw it.

“Hey. Hold it together,” Loki said next to him. Rich opened his eyes, blinking them to stem the tears that had gathered.

“Trying to,” he all but choked out.

“I know it sucks. Dying,” he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets, “even when you know that you’re not _really_ dying… Well, it just sucks.”

“What was it like for you? I enjoyed playing you, even though it was very brief. It’s a shame I won’t get to again, most likely anyway.”

Loki pursed his lips in thought. “We all know that we’re fictional, but while you play us? We feel real. We feel in control of ourselves. We feel emotions. We feel pain.” Loki paused and looked around the clearing. “And when we die, well, like I said, it sucks. I felt that wooden sword go through me. Then, it was all gone. And, in a way, I was like a ghost. I stood and watched Gabriel and the Winchesters leave. I remembered the earlier conversation I had with my angel about coming here, to find you, so I went.”

Rich felt ice go down his back and run through his veins. “You-You feel pain? Then that means-” He turned and grabbed the front of Loki’s jacket with his hands, eyes wide in panic. “Gabriel felt it too! All those years of torture! And… And he felt the archangel blade go through him!” His voice rose higher and higher as he kept talking. “He suffered! Everything the writers put into the script made him suffer, and I agreed to act it out!”

He gasped and started to feel lightheaded, and even though he saw Loki’s lips move, he couldn’t hear what he was saying. He suddenly pushed him away and turned from him, falling hard to his hands and knees as he felt vomit push its way up his throat. His body shook violently as his stomach emptied itself, and Loki could only stand near him as he did so.

Rich felt tears fall from his eyes when he stopped, and wiped his mouth with the back of a shaking hand as he pushed himself to a sitting position. He heard Loki kneel next to him, then felt a hand on his back. He wanted to jerk away, but instead pressed into the touch.

“I’m sorry I hurt him,” Rich rasped. He moved his head to look into Loki’s face. “I made you betray him, and he had to kill you, and your children. I’m so sorry, Loki.”

Loki offered out his other hand to help him stand, and Rich accepted it. He also felt Loki wrap an arm around his back to help him as he rose unsteadily to his feet, and he leaned against him for a moment as his head cleared. He heard Loki snap his fingers, and he looked down to see that his sick had disappeared.

“Uh, yeah, that’s, yeah,” Rich stammered.

Loki just grunted in reply.

“I am really sorry,” Rich said again.

“We don’t blame you. We never do,” Loki said, letting Rich attempt to stand and walk on his own. When it seemed that he was going to be fine, Loki added, “And as for my kids, they’re off doing various things that make them happy. We don’t really die, remember?”

They searched for several more hours, looking around and up into trees and bushes, every embankment, but it proved futile. When it started to darken and the temperature dropped, Loki took them both back to the cabin despite Rich’s protests to continue.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later, Rich brooded while he ate dinner, shooting disgusted looks at the Norse deity sitting across from him, and smacking loudly on each bite of his food. Loki was so irritated with his behavior that he was uninterested in the meal Rich had made and just snapped up a cherry lollipop to eat.

When Rich angrily pushed himself away from the table and stomped off to take a bath, Loki cracked a smile; Rich had forgotten to grab his night clothes to take with him.

He went and stood by the cabin’s one window and looked out into the forest. It calmed him, and he watched as the sun finished setting through the trees. The sky turned into beautiful shades of gold, and he couldn’t help but be reminded of the color of his angel’s wings.

 _You know what’s going to happen after all this is over. Go there. Find him, so we can be together. I’ll meet you, after…_ he heard Gabriel’s voice say in his mind.

“Dammit Gabriel, where are you. Why aren’t you here?” he said to himself.

He turned his head slightly when he heard Rich splashing in the bathtub, and the image of his naked body came unbidden to his mind. Then he remembered the feel of that body as he laid on top of him, as his hand felt him through the fabric of his jeans as he reached into his pocket, as he held it against him earlier.

_…we can be together._

He shook his head. He didn’t need those thoughts.

Then Gabriel’s laughing eyes and merry voice filled his mind, followed by Rich’s deep laughter.

He leaned his head against the window and slowly breathed in and out to quiet the racing thoughts and feelings stirring in his body.

“Gabriel… what does it mean? What did you mean?”

More splashing from the bathtub and a moan made him jerk his head up, and he saw his reflection in the windowpane. He was startled to see how glazed his eyes had become.

“Crap,” he said to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Rich moaned when he realized that he’d forgotten to bring his night clothes with him. He reached over to the side and grabbed a towel, thankful that it was large enough for him to at least wrap around his waist. He opened the partition and went straight to his bag. He felt Loki’s eyes on him, but ignored it.

“Wow, we all really _do_ look alike,” Loki said.

Something in his voice made Rich turn his head towards him, his still slightly damp hair falling in his face. “Uh, yeah, we’re supposed to, since I’m the one who played you guys, remember?” He saw that Loki was leaning by the wall near the window, still sucking on the lollipop from earlier. Rich gulped as he saw his tongue circle it over and over, and he couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight.

“Like what you see?” Loki said, then sucked the treat slowly between his lips into his mouth.

Rich turned away quickly, feeling his cheeks and ears burn. “Stop that,” he said, pulling his clothes out of his bag. He stood and headed back to the bathroom, ignoring the heavy feeling in his groin.

“Wait.”

He stopped. “What.” He heard Loki make his way over, stopping a few feet behind him.

“I’m not good with words,” Loki sighed. Rich heard him take a deep breath, then shuffle his feet. “But, Gabriel explained what he felt and did when he came here, how he was drawn to you, how he thought he could have fun with how he felt.”

Rich bowed his head. “Everything?”

“Everything.”

“So why are you-”

“I’m starting to understand why he felt that way,” Loki said under his breath.

Rich turned around and was nearly taken away by the heated look in Loki’s gaze. The lollipop was gone, and he had his arms held rigid at his sides, his whole body tense. He went to take a step towards him, but Loki threw a hand up to stop him.

”Don’t,” he said. “The closer I get to you, the more I-” he cut himself off.

”Loki…” Rich breathed. “What’s wrong?”

“All I want to do right now is fuck you against the wall until you scream,” he said, gritting his teeth.

Rich backed away, dropping his clothes without realizing it. “B-But what about Gabriel?” he asked. _Gabriel_ , he thought, _I need you here._ Loki _needs you here._

_**We** need you here…_

The god shook his head and fisted his hair. “I know! I _know!_ Gabriel acted this way with me too! Said he was drawn to me! I’m understanding how he felt about that now as well! It’s-It’s overwhelming my mind and I-I think I need to get away from you before I hurt you!”

”No! Don’t leave me alone!” Rich shouted. “Please don’t go. I can’t be by myself again,” he said, his eyes watering.

“If you really need me to stay, I will. But, dammit, I’m telling you the truth! All I want to do is take you!”

Rich shuddered. “Did this happen with you and Gabriel?” he whispered.

“When,” Loki squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, “When he came back, I was so happy. But he…” He looked away, took a deep breath, then looked back again. “He looked so heartbroken, and all I wanted to do was make him feel better. I asked him, ‘What about Rich?’ And he said that he had felt something that shouldn’t have happened, and it scared him, and that at a deeper level, it scared you. He said he didn’t know how to fix it alone, and wish I had been there to help, because all three of us together-”

“Loki.” Rich interrupted Loki’s rambling and walked forward to grasp his face. Loki tried to jerk away, not wanting to hurt him, but Rich held on stubbornly.

Loki growled and grabbed Rich’s shoulders. “I’ll do it, Rich. Let me go,” he warned, breathing erratically.

Rich only stroked his cheeks with his thumb soothingly. “Shhh, it’s OK. I think, I think I’m starting to understand.”

”How? How can you possibly know that?” Loki said, not noticing that Rich’s touches were calming him. He let go of Rich’s shoulders and placed his hands on his wrists in a trembling grip.

“Something Gabriel said, when he first appeared to me.”

“What? What did he say?” Loki asked, tightening his hands slightly. He watched Rich’s eyes studying him and tried to calm his breathing, and Rich found himself running his fingers along the sides of his face to help.

“He told me that we’re nearly the same, and even though the show’s writers might’ve come up with the concept of Gabriel, and now you, it was me,” he placed one of Loki’s hands upon his chest over his heart, “who made you both who you are. I think that’s what Gabriel was trying to tell you: we three are one. Maybe,” he brought a hand down and placed it upon Loki’s chest and looked at it thoughtfully for a moment.

Loki lowered his eyes and looked back and forth between his hand and Rich’s. “Maybe what?” he asked.

“I’m not sure. I had a feeling for a brief moment that I could almost… almost, well, _something_ , but I don’t know what it was,” he said, frowning in frustration.

Loki removed his hand from Rich’s wrist so he could place it beside his other hand on Rich’s chest. Rich raised his head and gave him a questioning look.

“Do you think this also explains why I still want to take you apart?” Loki said, lowering his voice.

Rich inhaled sharply. The fingers of the hand he had pressed to Loki’s own chest twisted the fabric of the god’s shirt tightly as he stuttered, “Y-Yes, I think, think so. Yes.”

He yelped when he found himself pressed against the nearest wall. “Will you let me?” Loki breathed against his lips. Rich gasped and stifled a moan when he felt Loki’s arousal against his bare stomach.

Loki’s eyes darkened when he saw Rich’s pulse quicken in his neck. “I’m more in control now, and I won’t do anything against your will,” he breathed. He closed his eyes and rubbed his nose against Rich’s. “Smell so good, smell like him…”

Rich panted. “You do too,” he groaned as he also closed his eyes. _Gabriel_ , he thought, _Gabriel, I trust you. It **is** all three of us. I _know _it is._

_Please come back to us._

“Tell me, please,” Loki moaned, and Rich focused his attention back on him, whimpering as Loki pressed his hips harder against him.

Rich raised a hand and tangled his fingers in the back of Loki’s hair. “ _Yes_ ,” he gasped.

Loki’s pupils blew wide and he snapped his fingers, their clothes disappearing in a flash, and Rich found himself raised up against the wall and held there by an invisible force. Loki pushed himself against him and they both groaned as skin finally touched skin, and they slid against each other, running their hands up and down the other’s bodies.

“Mmm,” Loki sighed, dragging a hand down Rich’s side and over his hip. “Never thought I’d be fucking myself twice over.” He crashed his lips against Rich’s and drank his moans, stabbing his tongue into the human’s mouth and running it over his teeth. Rich lapped into his lover’s mouth, tasting the faint flavor of cherry, wanting it all, needing it all. It had been so long since he’d been touched by someone else.

He tensed when he felt Loki run a finger over his entrance. Loki released his mouth and rested his forehead against Rich’s and panted. “I can lube you up by just touching you. I can’t wait to take the time to open you up slowly,” he said, eyes glazed with molten lust. Rich sucked in a breath and nodded, then Loki circled his opening rapidly several times, making Rich cry out as he felt his tight bud loosen.

When a trickle of wetness slipped from him, he gasped and clenched, and Loki looked at him naughtily as he slipped three fingers into him. Rich cried out once more as he pumped them quickly for a short moment, hearing squelching sounds that made his dick twitch in anticipation. Loki then pulled them out, his fingers dripping with the lubricant he conjured with his magic. “Yeah,” Loki said, giving Rich another long, deep kiss before continuing. “I’d say you’re more than ready, don’t you?”

Rich wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist and braced his arms on his shoulders. “So fucking ready,” he said, then moaned when Loki grasped his cock and gave it a dozen hard strokes. “Loki! I can’t! Nnngghh!” he said, moving his hips with the god’s hand.

Loki clamped his hand at the base of Rich’s dick and Rich groaned. “Nuh uh, I want you to come all over both of us,” he tsked. He looked up at Rich and saw his flushed face, and felt his cock get even harder, imagining seeing both the human and his angel looking that way beneath him.

“Soon,” he grit out, shifting his hips between Rich’s legs, “I think it’ll be all three of us, fucking like this. Do you think you’d like that?”

Rich nodded enthusiastically. “Oh fuck yes.”

“I think so too, Baby,” he said, rubbing his fingers lightly on Rich’s sac. Rich groaned, realizing that he liked the pet name.

When he felt Loki’s cock prodding his ass, he bit his lip and moaned wantonly. Loki pressed forward slowly, then looked up at him.

”Scream for me, Rich,” he said, then slammed home.

Hard.

Rich tossed his head back against the wall, shouting as Loki nailed his prostate dead-center. “HOLY SHIT!”

“Ugh, so tight! So good for me, Baby,” groaned Loki. He circled the base of Rich’s cock with a finger, placing a magic cockring upon him, then pulled back and slammed into Rich once more. He placed his hands on his hips as he set a brutal, grinding pace, and Rich clutched at Loki’s body, crying out and begging for him to go faster and harder.

“Scream my name, Baby, SCREAM IT!” Loki demanded, circling his hips and rubbing his cock against Rich’s sweet spot again and again, and Rich howled his name over and over. Tears trailed down his face, and he dug his heels into the god’s back, wanting to keep Loki’s thrusts going at that angle into him.

Rich then keened when Loki pressed himself closer so Rich’s cock could rub sensuously between their stomachs. “Oh please, oh please!” he begged.

“Who are you begging?” Loki grunted, snapping his hips and making their skin slap loudly together, his cock drawing obscene sounds from Rich’s already wrecked hole as he pounded him against the wall. He licked up his neck and nibbled his ear.

“You, Loki, you!” Rich cried, rutting his own hips against Loki, seeking friction for his dribbling cock. He wanted to cum so badly, but the tightness at the base of his shaft wouldn’t let him.

“Call me Daddy,” Loki moaned, sucking the human’s earlobe into his mouth. Rich shuddered and made the most erotic sounds any human had ever made for him.

“Daddy,” Rich whined. “Daddy… please, please let me cum…”

“Who are your _daddies_ , Baby?” Loki said, hooking an elbow under one of Rich’s knees to open him wider for him and running his other hand down his chest to his aching cock.

Rich gasped and groaned, almost out of his mind with pleasure. “My ‘daddies’?” he said, then wailed when Loki flicked the head of his cock with a finger.

“Who else is allowed to fuck you? Make you scream?” he said, then increased his thrusts to a frenzied pace.

Rich choked out a moan, then scratched his nails down Loki’s back. “YOU! GABRIEL! MY DADDIES! ONLY MY DADDIES! OH DADDY PLEASE! PLEASE!”

Loki grasped his cock, the magic ring fading from existence at his touch, and proceeded to give Rich long, firm strokes in tandem with his thrusts. Rich then gave a shattered cry and striped both their stomachs.

Loki hooked his free arm under Rich’s other knee, then pressed the sides of his forearms flat against the wall to splay Rich’s legs as wide as he could so he could pump himself into him. When he came it was deep and hard, and his head fell against Rich’s heaving chest as he shuddered through his orgasm, spurt after spurt of cum leaving his cock and making him breathless.

“Fuck, Baby,” he gasped as he coated Rich’s channel white and full. “So good…” He made a few more shallow thrusts in and out of Rich’s still spasming hole, wanting to draw out their pleasure as much as he could. He inhaled the smell of Rich’s salty skin, felt his sticky release between them, heard his deep intakes of breath.

Loki shifted Rich’s legs and held onto him gently as he brought them both to the floor and sat back with him in his lap, wrapping the human’s legs around his waist and keeping their bodies intimately connected. Both entwined their arms around each other for a long while as they caught their breaths and settled down from their exertions. They kissed each other tenderly every now and then, not wanting to let the moment go.

“Let’s get you into bed,” Loki said softly when he noticed that Rich’s skin had started to break out in goosebumps. The now familiar sound of snapping fingers was heard, and they were both clean and in bed. Rich was in his night clothes and Loki back in his regular attire, curled up against Rich’s back.

Rich noticed that the lights were off, the fire making shadows dance across the walls of the small cabin. Loki was laying on top of the blankets. “Um, so…”

Loki tensed. “Yes?”

Rich rolled over and looked at him. “That was-”

Loki leaned up on one elbow. “You regret it, don’t you?”

Rich quickly mirrored his position. “No! That was incredible!” he quickly reassured him. He played with Loki’s tie as he added, “Where did you guys learn to be so amazing like that?”

Loki huffed, and Rich saw the corner of his mouth quirk up in smug amusement. “We’ve been around a while, he and I. We exchanged ‘techniques.’ And,” Rich felt the mattress dip between them as Loki leaned forward and rubbed a finger along his lips, “you ain’t seen nothin’ yet.”

“Ah,” Rich said, feeling a thrill run down his spine.

Loki lay back down, then pulled Rich down beside him. “Go to sleep, Baby.”

Rich felt his heart stutter in his chest. That feeling again, the one he couldn’t quite narrow down, ran through him once more. He found himself scooting towards Loki, then sighed in content when he lifted an arm and pulled him close.

“Rest. I’ll watch over you,” he whispered.

“Thanks,” Rich said, feeling his eyes droop sleepily.

“Hmm.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rich opened his eyes and felt a pleasant warmth next to him. He couldn’t help but snuggle closer to it and hummed happily, closing his eyes and wanting to drift back to sleep.

“Comfy, are you?”

His eyes snapped back open and he jerked away, blubbering. “Wh-What? Who?”

Loki gave him a teasing glance from the other side of the bed. “Did you know that you drool a little in your sleep?”

“I-I do NOT!” Rich said, indignant. He huffed and moved to swing his legs over the side of the bed. Before he could stand, a strong arm wrapped around his stomach and pulled him back down, and he was jostled until he was underneath Loki.

“Oh no you don’t! I’ve plans for you before breakfast,” he said with a look in his eyes that made Rich shiver.

“Will I like them?” Rich asked, playing along. He gasped when Loki pinched his hip.

“You forgot something,” Loki said, his voice going deeper.

Rich smiled. “Will I like them, _Daddy?_ "

Loki ran a hand down Rich’s stomach, then slipped it into his gym shorts. “Good Baby,” he said. He gripped Rich’s already hard cock and pumped it, then growled and pulled his shorts off entirely.

Rich bit his lip and sighed happily through his nose.

Loki then sat back and pulled his clothes off quickly, surprising Rich. He didn’t say anything, just enjoyed seeing the skin of his lover as it was revealed to him. When he saw Loki’s cock hard and throbbing against his stomach, his mouth started to water.

“You wanna taste?” Loki said, seeing where he was looking.

“Can I, Daddy?” Rich begged, licking his lips.

Loki crawled over Rich, then turned himself until his knees straddled his head and his own face was hovering over Rich’s dick. “Early morning snack for us both, Baby,” he said huskily.

He lowered his mouth and hips at the same time, and the long moments that followed were filled with the sounds of moans, groans, sucks, slurps, pants, and the springs of the bed creaking.

Loki bobbed his head up and down over Rich’s cock expertly, grasping his buttocks and pulling Rich’s groin up into face as he felt the slide of his cock go down his throat. It was exquisite! And the delicious feel of Rich’s smooth tongue and the tightness of his throat around himself was just as luscious. He could do this all day.

He moved the fingers of one hand near to Rich’s hole and circled it with one digit, smiling inwardly when he felt and heard him moan around his shaft. The hole was still slightly loose from the night before, and opened quickly for him. He inserted two fingers and started to pump them inside him, rubbing against his slightly swollen prostate, and Loki rolled his eyes in pleasure when Rich mewled around the head of his cock.

Rich quickly redoubled his efforts on Loki, and started to swallow around him whenever he had him completely down his throat. He felt Loki shudder each time, and he felt his eyes roll back in his head with each touch of the trickster's fingers on his prostate. Spit flowed down the corners of his mouth, and he breathed in quickly each time Loki pulled out of his mouth before pushing his cock deeply back into the moist cavern of his mouth. He reached his hands up and wrapped them around his waist to anchor himself and give him more leverage so he could bob his head in time with Loki’s hips, wanting to taste and swallow the god’s release.

The sounds in the room became more and more erotic, the smell of sex more intense, and it reached a fevered pitch. A loud moan escaped Rich, and he exploded into Loki’s mouth, his hole clenching around his fingers. Loki happily sucked all his cum down his throat, marveling at how he tasted.

He kept his fingers inside him as he pumped his hips into Rich’s throat a bit faster. He pulled himself off Rich’s dick, and urged him on. “Suck it, Baby. Swallow my cum,” he gasped, and Rich sucked and slurped as hard and fast as he could, hollowing his cheeks further to increase his mouth’s suction. Loki panted harder and started to twist his fingers inside Rich, shouting as he came hard down his throat. Rich tensed and came a second time, and Loki quickly wrapped his lips around him to drink him once more, smacking his lips at Rich’s unique flavor once he finished.

They both collapsed next to each other, and Rich wheezed. “Holy shit,” he said. He ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth, enjoying the flavor that was all Loki.

Loki ran his fingers up Rich’s thigh. “Indeed,” he said.

Rich looked up at the ceiling and basked in the afterglow. It had been years since he had felt this euphoric. Years since-

He stilled and felt a painful tightness form in his chest. What was he doing?

“Baby? You’ve gone all tense. Are you hurt?” Loki asked, sitting up and looking him over from head to toe. His eyes settled on Rich’s face and he quickly came and laid beside him when he saw that his eyes were welling with tears.

“Rich? Rich!” he said urgently when he got no response. He shook the human’s shoulder, and Rich gasped and snapped his gaze onto him.

“L-Loki?” he said, tears falling from his eyes.

“Tell me,” Loki said, not wanting to drag the conversation out. He was startled when Rich covered his face and turned away from him.

“I forgot about looking for him! I haven’t thought about it since we slept together last night!” He forced himself to look at Loki, who was looking at him sadly. “I’m having sex and feeling happy, and he’s lost and alone! How could I do that to him, Loki?” he said mournfully.

Loki gently took took him by the shoulders and pulled him to him. “You didn’t forget, Rich. And Gabriel would _want_ us to be together this way.”

Rich tried to seek solace within Loki’s embrace, but he just couldn’t. The guilt of the past three years still ate at him, and this new guilt just agitated it. He shrugged Loki away from him angrily.

“It’s my fault that he’s gone. My fault that he’s lost. He’s probably not even coming here anyway. He died so horribly, he most likely decided to go to another place, maybe another world, where he’ll be safe and free from torture and pain, and where he’ll be always be happy. And-”

Loki nearly felt his temper snap as he threw Rich flat on his back onto the bed. He leaned over him, pushing his face right into his until their noses touched. “Weren’t we just in this same position a few days ago? Listen to me, and you listen GOOD!” he cried. “Gabriel doesn’t blame you for _anything!_ Didn’t I tell you that we don’t hold it against you for what happened to us?”

Rich struggled against him. “I don’t deserve him! I don’t deserve you! You two would be happier without me!” he cried. He was worthless. He would just get jealous again, like before, and ruin it for all of them. He WOULD!

Loki shook Rich’s shoulders. “What has gotten into you?! Didn’t you say last night that we’re all part of a whole? What would Gabriel and I be without you?!” he said desperately.

Rich locked his gaze with Loki’s and gasped. He had always heard the phrase “eyes are the mirrors of the soul,” but he had never taken it seriously before. If he could have described Loki’s soul (if Loki even _had_ a soul) at that very moment, he would have described it as shattered, broken, incomplete.

Much like his own had been for the past three years.

_Didn’t you say last night that we’re all part of a whole?_

_Mirrors…_ he thought.

”Mirrors…” Rich whispered out loud.

Loki lessened his grip on Rich’s shoulders, confused. “Mirrors?” he asked.

Rich pushed his hands against Loki’s chest. “Let me up! I need to go to the bathroom!” he said urgently. Loki, not quite understanding, released him. He jumped off the bed, then turned to look at him. “Well, come on!” he said.

Loki looked at him like he’d grown a second set of ears. “What? Do you need help taking a shit or something?”

Rich rolled his eyes. “NO! I think, I think I know where Gabriel is!”

“In the bathroom?!” Loki exclaimed, getting up and hurrying after Rich.

“Kinda!” Rich said over his shoulder, then opened the partition and entered the room.

“What are you going to do?” Loki huffed when he entered. He saw Rich leaning over the sink and staring at his face in the mirror.

“It’s like you said: we’re all connected. We all three look alike, right? And what’s the one thing that is exactly alike?” He turned to look at Loki and tapped the corner of his right eye. “These babies!”

Loki tilted his head. “Yeah, I guess so. What does that have to do with finding Gabriel?”

Rich leaned his face into the mirror once more. “Well, like most people, I look into a mirror everyday. Ever since Gabriel left, every time I see my eyes all I can see are his staring back at me. They’re so sad. They look shattered. Pained. Empty. The way they looked before he left. The way I feel inside whenever I think of him.” He looked down into the sink and sighed. “Your eyes look that way too, you know.”

Loki thinned his lips and didn’t reply.

“You fell in love with him, didn’t you? That’s what you couldn’t talk to me about when you first showed up back at the hotel.”

Loki crossed his arms. “That’s a stupid question.”

“Aww, ya know you do. Admit it,” a voice said from inside the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Crimson_Rose_Poet and Shaylybaby2032 for their help and putting up with me when I need someone to throw ideas off of. You guys are the best!
> 
> *Forseti: Norse god of justice


	3. Angel Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich grit his teeth in frustration and roared, “LOOK AT ME AND ANSWER ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!” He grabbed the god by the shoulders and forced him to look at him. “I saw it in Gabriel’s eyes! He is in pain! I can’t-” He broke off as he was whipped around and crushed against Gabriel.
> 
> “You dumb, stupid, beautiful human! Why are you so stubborn?” Gabriel met Loki’s eyes, then motioned for him to come forward. The god spread his arms wide then wrapped them both in his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for part 2 of this series.
> 
> Thanks once again to Crimson_Rose_Poet and Shaylybaby2032 for all their support and encouragement! 
> 
> Enjoy the (NSFW) aesthetic at the end of the fic made by Crimson_Rose_Poet as well!

Both of the bathroom’s occupants looked over in shock as Rich’s reflection morphed into Gabriel, wearing the same set of clothes that Rich had been wearing during the majority of the season.

Loki dashed over, and Rich watched in amazement as he reached _into_ the mirror to grasp Gabriel by the front of his shirt. “Where the FUCK have you BEEN?!” he shouted, then _pulled_ the archangel out of the mirror into his arms. They both fell to the floor in a pile of limbs.

Rich watched as they both sat up and stared at each other before Loki cupped Gabriel’s face and kissed him softly. “Where have you been, Angel?” Loki asked again in a gentler tone.

Gabriel ran a thumb along Loki’s lower lip. “I’m sorry, Sugar Lips. That scene was harder to get over than I thought,” he said, smiling tenderly.

Rich felt himself stiffen at Gabriel’s words. Of course that terrible death scene would’ve taken its toll on the archangel.

“Gabriel?” he said softly, his voice threatening to break.

Gabriel closed his eyes, then stood slowly. He kept his head bowed as he made his way to Rich, then leaned his forehead against his chest.

“Hi,” he said meekly.

Rich felt his lower lip tremble, then let out a weak sob as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel to crush him against his body. He lay the side of his face against the top of his head and choked out, “Hey Gabe.”

Gabriel wound his arms around Rich’s waist. “Rich..”

Rich buried his face in Gabriel’s hair. “It’s OK, Gabriel. It was me.”

Gabriel raised his head. “No! It wasn’t like that at all! It was-mmphh!” His words were cut off as Rich pressed forward and kissed him.

RIch poured all the feelings he had been holding inside for years into the kiss, wanting to say everything he had been wanting to say, all he had been thinking, through where their lips touched; hoping that he would understand and forgive him. He kissed him until he had no choice but to pull away for air, and leaned his head against Gabriel’s, smiling slightly when he felt his fingers rub against his cheek.

“I hope these are happy tears,” Gabriel said, though his eyes held worry for the human that held him in his arms.

“He’s telling you goodbye.”

They both turned to look at Loki.

“Goodbye?” Gabriel asked, quickly facing Rich again, his heart falling into his stomach when he saw the expression on Rich’s face.

“No Loki,” Rich said, looking at the god imploringly, but Loki stood up and crossed his arms.

“Gabriel, I think all three of us need to talk,” he said. He looked at his angel and human sternly. “We need to talk about _everything._ ”

Gabriel sighed and nodded, then dropped his eyes down to Rich’s bare thighs, then turned to give Loki a onceover. “If we’re gonna talk, I think it’s best if you guys get dressed, because right now you’re both looking mighty tasty.”

Rich turned red when he realized he was still just wearing a t-shirt. He noticed Loki glaring at Gabriel.

“Stop trying to distract everyone, Gabriel,” he said, waving his hand to clothe both himself and Rich.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and grabbed Rich’s hand. “Very well. Family meeting it is then!” he said, then pulled Rich out the bathroom, grabbing Loki’s tie as he passed him to tug the god along after them.

 

* * *

  

Gabriel insisted on Loki and Rich sitting together on the loveseat while he stood in front of the fireplace before them. For a long moment he simply looked down at them, turning his head left then right, then back again.

After a few minutes of this, Loki scowled and pounded his fist against the armrest of the loveseat. “Dammit, Gabriel, get on with it!” he snapped. Rich swiveled his head and looked over at him, wondering if he was still upset with him from earlier or just annoyed at Gabriel.

Or perhaps just both.

Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly. “Can’t blame me for wanting to look at you guys for a short bit. I’ve not seen you in a long while, after all.” He didn’t see Rich blanch.

Loki did, however. “Stop it,” he said under his breath. Rich sighed bitterly. Yep, still a little miffed about earlier.

“What?” Gabriel asked, noticing the exchange. Loki and Rich looked up at him.

“It’s nothing,” Rich muttered.

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” Loki said.

Gabriel walked forward and crouched in front of Rich, placing his hands on Rich’s knees. “What is it, Rich? You can tell me,” he said softly.

When Rich looked away, Loki turned towards him and grasped his shoulder. “Rich-”

Rich exploded. “I CAN’T, OK?!” He looked up at the cabin’s ceiling. “I can’t…,” he sobbed. He covered his face, feeling overwhelmed with shame.

He gasped when he felt arms slide around his waist and a head press against his torso. Another went behind his back and pulled him against a warm body. He didn’t move, but he felt the knot that had been in his chest from earlier slowly unravel. He lowered his hands and looked down to see Gabriel’s face buried in his stomach, then to his left to see Loki staring at him.

“You cry a lot, Baby,” he said. Gabriel nuzzled against his abdomen and Rich wiped his eyes with the back of his hands.

“Pet names already, Sugar?” Gabriel’s voice was muffled, but both Rich and Loki heard the amusement in his voice. “Guess I was right about us after all.”

“Rich thought so too,” Loki said.

Gabriel reluctantly lifted his head; Rich was so warm and comfy! “I had a feeling that once you two got together you’d figure it all out,” he said smugly.

Rich shook his head. “I’m still not sure, though.” He pushed himself up against the cushions behind him, and Loki and Gabriel gave him puzzled looks. “This, this has been a weird three years for me, guys. I went from being a normal actor to having, well,” he lowered his head and chewed his bottom lip, “well, to having wild sex with two fictional characters that I portrayed on television.” He shared glances with each of them in turn. “My life has basically become an X-rated version of ‘Supernatural’, and I don’t understand why!” he finished in exasperation.

Gabriel took one of Rich’s hands and kissed it. “Remember when I told you how I crossed over, broke the Fourth Wall, all of that?” Rich nodded. “Well, all us fictional characters can do that.”

Rich looked over at Loki. “I got that from him, but I was thinking it was because of you guys dying in your fictional worlds.” He turned back to Gabriel. “You were still ‘dead’ when you saw me the first time, and on the show you’re both gone now.” He tilted his head. “But, but wait a second… all those years in between… you were…” He leaned his head on the back of the loveseat. “My head hurts.”

Loki patted his arm. “You haven’t had breakfast. Here,” he snapped his fingers and a mug of coffee and a bowl of oatmeal appeared in his hands. “Eat while Gabriel finishes explaining.”

That really wasn’t the main reason why his head was hurting, but Rich took it anyway. He watched as Gabriel leaned back to sit on the floor, waiting until he had consumed a few bites of the oatmeal before beginning his explanation. “We can move between the worlds at will, it’s just easier when our characters aren’t needed. It also makes it’s simpler to find our alter-egos as well, since they’re not actually pretending to be us.”

Rich took a swallow of his coffee and lifted his eyebrows in surprise. “This is amazing!” he said, lifting the mug towards Loki. Loki gave him a suggestive smile, and Rich turned away quickly, feeling his cheeks flush. He coughed and asked Gabriel, “So that would be the reason why I was able to see your eyes instead of mine all this time? You were watching me through the mirror?”

Gabriel, who had enjoyed watching Loki fluster Rich, scratched the back of head. “Uh, yeah. I had this overpowering need to watch over you, to protect you. After what happened in the shower-”

“I’m so sorry! I got jealous! It was so stupid of me, and I hurt you and you left!” Rich burst out, nearly dropping his food. Loki had to grab his coffee so he wouldn’t splash the hot liquid all over his lap and burn himself.

“Rich, calm down! You were just scared and reacting in the only way your human mind knew how to handle the situation,” Gabriel said, raising his hands in a calming manner.

Rich paused. “Scared? Of what?” he asked. He felt Loki slide closer to him, and he unconsciously leaned into him.

Gabriel touched his thigh. “It wasn’t supposed to happen, but for some reason it did. We connected, Rich. Not only at a physical level, but at an emotional one as well.” He huffed out a laugh and ran his other hand through his hair. “Then of course, I got scared too, and did what I always do: I ran.”

Rich laid his hand over Gabriel’s and rubbed his knuckles gently. “But you stayed,” he said. He felt Gabriel’s hand flip over and thread their fingers together before grasping tightly.

“Like I said before, I just couldn’t leave your side. The thought of you on your own, with no one to make sure that you were safe…” Gabriel clenched his teeth as the memory filled his mind. He closed his eyes, and Rich felt his hand shake within his own.

Loki leaned forward and placed a warm hand against the side of Gabriel’s face. “Angel. Shhh, it’s alright. You’re here now. We’re all here,” he said in a soothing voice. Gabriel opened his eyes and looked between the human and god sitting on the loveseat, then turned his face and kissed the palm of Loki’s hand gently.

“I’m still getting used to all of us being together,” he said sheepishly, ducking his head from Loki and Rich. Loki ran his fingers through his hair while Rich stroked his palm soothingly with his fingers.

Gabriel puffed out a breath, then looked at Rich again. “Anyway,” he said, acting like nothing had happened and smiling as Loki shook his head and fell back against the loveseat next to Rich once more, “I had to stay near you, but didn’t want to upset you if you saw me. I discovered that I could hide in reflective surfaces, and since I knew that humans looked into mirrors every day, I chose to use those. I almost messed up at first, though.”

“How’s that?” Rich asked, handing his now empty bowl of oatmeal to Loki, who looked at him in annoyance before tossing it onto the floor behind the loveseat.

Rich jumped when he heard it shatter. “What’s with you and breaking shit?” he asked, irked.

Loki shrugged. “Just let Gabriel finish. I’ll take care of it later.”

Rich scowled at him, but turned back to Gabriel when Loki ignored him.

Gabriel was trying, but failing, to keep a grin off his face. “You guys are fun!” he finally said. When he was met with silence, he whistled. “OK, tough crowd… Like I said,” he quickly continued when Loki’s eyes flashed dangerously, “I almost messed up the first time Rich looked in the mirror at me. I didn’t realize that he would look and see me dressed _as_ me. Luckily, he hadn’t had his usual morning serving of three gallons of coffee and had to do a double take. It gave me more than enough time to do a quick wardrobe change. I didn’t anticipate our eyes staying the same though, but now we all know that that turned out to be a good thing.”

“I don’t drink _three gallons of coffee_ every morning!” Rich said testily. Loki and Gabriel gave him withering looks, and Rich looked back, affronted. “I don’t!” he insisted.

“It’s OK, Rich. We don’t think any less of you for having a caffeine addiction,” Gabriel said, trying his best not to be condescending.

“You know what? Fuck you guys!” Rich said. He took his coffee back from Loki and starting to drink the nearly lukewarm liquid as quickly as he could.

“Want some more?” Loki asked politely when Rich lowered the empty container into his lap.

Rich threw his mug at him, feeling marginally better when it hit him square in the chest. “Yes, please.”

A larger cup of brew appeared in Loki’s hand and he handed it over to his human.

Rich huffed, but decided to lower his head down and study the cup he held in his hands instead of continuing his tirade. “And Loki? How did he get caught up in all of this? He told me that you talked to him about me?” He looked at the trickster from the corner of his eye and took a sip of his drink.

Gabriel looked fondly at Loki. “Well, like I said, I watched over you. Saw you do your thing with your other projects, your conventions.” He got a faraway look in his eyes. “It was a bitch trying to get just the right surface to look out of in the audiences of those cons. I had to pull a lot of clever maneuvers, jumping onto the surfaces of phones, the lenses of cameras, even onto eyeglasses and sunglasses. I used ANYTHING that reflected your image. But I managed it.” He looked back to Rich. “I know your heart wasn’t really in it, and that you did it only because you had to. The only time I felt your emotions was when you sang. You were singing to me, weren’t you?”

“Gabriel,” Rich said, stunned.

Gabriel felt his eyes misting over, but he quickly cleared his throat and continued speaking. “I kept an eye on you. But this past fall, you got the chance to be me once again. I didn’t expect you to take it, but you seemed to jump at it. I was… happy and sad at the same time. I would feel you again, in a way, but I wouldn’t have as much time to watch you.

“I felt the ‘pull’ to come back here shortly after. I felt so torn, so conflicted, but I had no choice.” He looked down, finding it hard to continue. He glanced up at Loki entreatingly.

Loki nodded his head slightly. “When Gabriel appeared, I had been partially formed within the minds of the writers. I wasn’t at one hundred percent yet; that would come later when you got all the details together. But I was there enough to see how shattered Gabriel was. He was almost catatonic. We had to communicate telepathically for a short time. We also felt a… connection.”

“Telepathically? You guys can read each others’ minds?” Rich asked. “And a connection? Did you-?”

“Become intimate? Oh, we’d been that way for many centuries.” He gave Rich an impish smile when the human’s eyes widened in surprise. “Why do you think we were able to make a deal so easily? We were friends with _many_ benefits for years, and helping him hide was just one of them.”

Rich then looked down to see Gabriel still staring down at the floor. “So you’ve two been together a long time,” he observed. He thought over this information. “So this connection, it led you to learning about me, making plans for everything that’s happened so far?”

Gabriel raised his head and nodded. “The connection just made us… closer than we were before. I then started putting things together and realized that something was going on and that you were part of it.”

Loki laid a hand on Rich’s arm. “How are you feeling about all of this?”

“Well, I’m getting that we all are connected… somehow. Just wondering why, and what for. And wondering if someone did this to manipulate us.”

Gabriel looked astonished. “Are you saying that you’re thinking we were all set up? That our feelings are all fake?” His scrambled to his feet and hovered over Rich. “But… NO! I can’t… I WON’T…”

Loki stood quickly and went to stand beside Gabriel. He grasped the back of his neck and murmured, “Calm down, Angel. This isn’t helping.” He massaged the back of his neck firmly with his fingers. “Getting all riled up won’t solve anything.”

Gabriel leaned back into Loki’s hand and relaxed. “Y-You’re right. I-” He closed his eyes to further calm himself, and Loki turned to look down at Rich.

“What do you want?” he said simply.

Of all the things he was expecting Loki to say, that was definitely not it.

“What I want?” Rich asked, not comprehending the question.

“What do you want?” Loki repeated. Gabriel whimpered, and Loki moved his fingers up to gently knead the area at the base of his skull. He closed his eyes for a second, swallowed, then opened them “Whatever it is, we’ll do it.”

Gabriel shook his head, and Loki sighed and dropped his hand. “If…,” Gabriel cleared his throat, trying to find the strength to say what he really didn’t want to say, “If you really think that all of this isn’t real, that all of this is someone taking advantage of us or you, my offer still stands.”

Rich blinked in confusion. “Your offer? What offer?”

Loki looked at Gabriel in shock. “Are you crazy? Isn’t that a bit extreme?”

“If it makes him happy, then no,” Gabriel said, fighting to keep himself from breaking down.

“What are you two talking about?” Rich demanded, setting his coffee on the floor and standing to his feet. “What aren’t you telling me? I’m tired of being in the dark about every damn thing!”

Gabriel fought to keep his hands from shaking as he placed them on Rich’s face and gazed into his eyes. “I offered to erase your memory that first time. I can still do that. You can go back to your life like it was before. You can be your old self again. You can be happy, Rich.”

But Rich was shaking his head. “But what about you guys? What happens to you?” he said. He looked past Gabriel and saw Loki staring at the floor. “Loki? Tell me!” He grabbed Gabriel’s arms and stared into his eyes. “Please…” he begged.

“We’d be OK. That’s all you need to know,” Gabriel whispered. Rich searched his eyes, and he didn’t like what he saw there. He gently removed Gabriel’s hands from his face, kissed the archangel’s fingers, then stepped around him to stand before Loki.

“Tell me.”

Loki refused to look at him.

“Tell me, Loki.”

Loki sighed and raised his head. He didn’t meet his eyes, and Rich knew he was looking behind him at Gabriel. “Tell you what, Rich.”

“Will you both really be alright?” Rich said. Loki still refused to meet his gaze.

Rich grit his teeth in frustration and roared, “LOOK AT ME AND ANSWER ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!” He grabbed the god by the shoulders and forced him to look at him. “I saw it in Gabriel’s eyes! He is in pain! I can’t-” He broke off as he was whipped around and crushed against Gabriel.

“You dumb, stupid, beautiful human! Why are you so stubborn?” Gabriel met Loki’s eyes, then motioned for him to come forward. The god spread his arms wide then wrapped them both in his embrace.

Rich sighed in the comfort of his lovers’ arms and felt his anger and worry dissipate. Why did he always feel at peace when he was surrounded by them?

“Forgive us,” he heard Loki rumble behind him.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel whispered.

Rich said nothing and waited.

“We would have a Rich-sized hole without you,” Gabriel admitted. Rich tensed in their arms, and Loki kissed the back of his neck in apology. “But, if it makes you happy-”

“No,” Rich said. Gabriel pulled back and looked at him. Rich lifted a hand and carded his fingers through his hair. “Even if I didn’t have memories of you, I think I would still be left with empty spaces the size of you two assholes within me.”

He felt that mysterious feeling once again when he saw Gabriel’s eyes glaze over in tears. Loki’s arms tightened around them.

“But, I would like to know how this happened.” He saw Gabriel’s forehead start to wrinkle in worry. “If only for my peace of mind,” he added to calm him.

Gabriel rested his chin on Rich’s shoulders and raised his eyebrow at Loki. “Do you think she would know?” he asked.

Loki scoffed. “If she did, she wouldn’t tell us, nor would she likely care.”

“Uh, remember what I said earlier about being left in the dark?” Rich said grumpily, turning his head to scowl at his lovers. Gabriel kissed him sweetly to make amends and Loki grunted.

“Feel like taking a trip, Rich?” Gabriel said. He grinned so broadly that his eyes scrunched in his face, and Rich had to smile back in kind at how adorable he looked.

“I’d go anywhere with you,” he admitted, wondering when he himself had last smiled like that.

Loki dropped his head against the back of Rich’s neck. “ _Please_ don’t encourage him.”

 

* * *

 

An hour later, after Gabriel made Loki eat something after he found out that he’d not only skipped breakfast but had just eaten a few licks of a lollipop the night before (though he was delighted for the reason _why_ said lollipop wasn’t finished) and Rich made Loki clean up the mess he had made, they all stood on the front porch of the cabin. It was nearing midday, and the temperature was chilly, but the sky was a clear, brilliant blue.

Gabriel roamed his eyes forlornly about the trees that surrounded the cabin. “This plays looks miserably familiar,” he said darkly. Rich stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his middle and kissed the side of his neck and Loki grasped his hand.

“I’m sorry. If I had known-” Rich began.

Gabriel laid his hands, along with Loki’s, over Rich’s at his waist. “It’s alright. I’m with my boys now, and as long as we’re together, I’ll be OK.” He tightened his hands over theirs, then smiled when they returned in kind.

“So, what do we do? Do we have to go find a television to crawl through?” Rich asked. He didn’t remove his arms from around Gabriel, content to hold him in his arms for the time being. Loki stepped down from the porch and gazed up into the sky.

“Well, you’re close. We have to go through something, just not a television,” he said. He met Rich’s confused stare from behind Gabriel’s shoulder, then looked back up.

Rich watched him, then started to shake. “No fucking way!” He released Gabriel and hurried down the steps to stand next to the Norse god and looked up at the sky with him. “Don’t tell me that we have to go flying through the air somewhere?!” His voice had risen hysterically.

“Shit,” Gabriel said. He made his way quickly over to him, seeing that Loki had already turned and grasped the human’s shoulders. He heard him murmuring comforting words, trying to calm him and get him to breathe normally before he hyperventilated.

“Baby, it’s alright. I’m just looking for something. We’re not flying anywhere,” Loki said softly, rubbing circles into Rich’s collarbones. He saw Rich’s trembling abate slightly, but his eyes darted back and forth between his face and the sky fearfully.

“I can barely handle airplanes,” he said. “How can I handle being in the open air?” He shot his hands out and held Loki’s jacket lapels in a death grip. “Please don’t make me do it,” he said in a small voice.

Gabriel placed a gentle hand under Rich’s chin and turned his face to his own. “Rich, if you don’t calm down, you’re gonna make yourself pass out. Please don’t make me have to put you under so you don’t hurt yourself,” he pleaded.

Rich sniffed. “I’m just afraid, Gabriel,” he said, his eyes starting to water. He released Loki’s shirt and reached out for him.

Gabriel gathered him in his arms, then nodded at Loki. “Shhh, my heart. We would never put you in danger,” he said as Loki stroked a hand up and down Rich’s back.

“I’m sorry. It seems all I do is cry and wail like an infant,” Rich said against Gabriel’s neck. He pulled back and scrubbed at his face stubbornly. “I’m tired of it. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Gabriel kissed him on his forehead, then tapped him on the chest. “You’re just getting used to not being alone, opening up to others, depending on other people besides yourself. I’m still going through this too, so I understand.” He tilted his head over Rich’s shoulder at Loki. “Grumpy is as well, but he’s doing it in spurts because he likes to act tough most of the time.”

“Watch it, Angel,” Loki said growsed.

“Why? You gonna spank me?” Gabriel shot back, sticking his tongue out lewdly.

When he got a growl in reply, Rich looked over his shoulder at Loki and stared. “Really?”

Loki just winked at him and lowered his hand to his ass, giving it a squeeze. “Ain’t seen nothing yet, remember?”

Rich cleared his throat and swallowed. “I, uh, I guess so then.”

Gabriel chuckled and raised his head to the sky. “So, how about that trip boys?”

Rich put some distance between himself and the other two, needing room to compose himself in more ways than one. “Where exactly are we going? And how?” he asked, wanting to steer the conversation (and mood) to more important matters.

“The place we need to go isn’t as close as I’d want it to be, but after tonight it should in the right spot, and we can make our way there and go through,” Gabriel said.

“Go through?”

Gabriel motioned for Rich to sit on a log bench that was situated next to the path that led to the cabin. “Pop a squat.” When Rich had settled down onto the bench, Gabriel plopped down next to him. “You know how I’m associated with the moon and blah blah blah?” Rich shrugged, and Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You need to read more!”

“I’ve been busy!” Rich retorted.

“I’ll have to show you how to make more time, then,” Gabriel smiled. “As I was saying, the moon and me, we’re all old pals. It’s a place dear old Dad saw fit to let me hang out at when I wanted to be alone. Even my older bros weren’t allowed to come bother me there. It was my own little tree house in the sky.” His eyes became peaceful as he said the words, and Rich looked at him fondly, enjoying the way his eyes seemed to shine at the memory that was so very long ago for him.

The archangel shook his head, remembering the reason he was talking about the moon in the first place. “The moon is imbibed with power because of that, and it flows between us both. I was surprised when I came here to find that that same power exists here, too. Whoever or whatever made it possible for us fictional peeps to crossover back and forth apparently didn’t realize about this little loophole with the moon and me.”

“How is it a loophole?” Rich asked, finding Gabriel’s tale interesting but confusing.

“Well, I discovered, through accident mind you, that I can take things from this world and bring it into the other world. Before I made contact with you the first time, I had been poking around on a few porn sets.” He stuck his tongue out when Rich rolled his eyes at his pun. “I found some rather naughty toys, decided I’d sneak one in my pocket, fully intending to use it with you when I finally got around to making my way to your apartment. However, I had to make another quick trip back to my world and, since it’s less of a hassle to just use the moon portal, I went that way. Once I was through, I realized that the toy was still on me.”

“Wait, why didn’t you use it when you came to me?” Rich asked curiously.

Gabriel smiled sheepishly. “Uh, I forgot to?” he said.

Rich couldn’t help but square back his shoulders and raise his chin. “That good, huh?”

Gabriel ran a hand up his human’s thigh and squeezed. “You bet your ass you were.”

Gasping at the touch, Rich laid his hand over Gabriel’s and squeezed back. “Do I get to see this toy at least?”

Gabriel leaned forward and nuzzled Rich’s ear. “I’ve still got it, and oh the things I’ll do to you with it, my sexy human,” he whispered seductively.

Rich groaned. “Gabriel…”

“Trying to start something without me?” a husky voice said.

Rich raised his eyes to see Loki looking down at them with a heated gaze. His eyes trailed down the trickster’s abdomen and he felt himself fill with want as he saw the bulge in his pants. “Is there-I mean-AH!” His words were cut off as he felt Gabriel palm him through his jeans.

“We need to wait anyway,” Gabriel rasped into his ear. He caressed Rich firmly, feeling him become hard and erect. “We have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves a little.” He looked at Loki from the corner of his eye. “Right, Sugar?”

Loki sat on the other side of Rich and started to kiss and suckle the opposite side of his neck. Rich shuddered. “Mmmm, more than enough time,” he said between touches of his lips upon RIch’s skin. “Would you like that, Baby, us making you moan and writhe in pleasure? Making you cum and cum?”

Rich started to undulate his hips against Gabriel’s hand, and rolled his head back until it rested on Loki’s shoulder. “Yes Daddy. I want my daddies to fuck me. To make me scream.”

Gabriel sucked in a breath. “Did you find a kink in our human, Loki?” He started to rub harder against Rich, making him cry out. “I like it.”

Loki splayed a hand across Rich’s chest and tweaked one of his nipples through his shirt. “Mmm, I did. He’s our baby now, and only we get to do this to him.” He pinched Rich’s nipple, making him mewl and pant. “Right, Baby?”

“Yes, yes Daddy! Only you both!” Rich cried.

“Damn that’s hot,” Gabriel groaned. “Loki, Sugar,” he said, looking into the god’s eyes. “Inside. Bed. Not out here.”

Loki gave him a predatory look, then lifted his hand from Rich’s chest and snapped his fingers. They appeared on the large bed inside the cabin, and Gabriel was delighted to see that they were all wonderfully naked.

Rich sighed with relief when he felt that his cock was no longer restrained. It had been painfully tight confined within his jeans, and now it lay thick and throbbing against his stomach. He ached to touch it, wanted to find release so bad he could taste it.

Loki and Gabriel leaned over him, their eyes clouded with lust. He didn’t know how, but he could tell them apart by the lines around their eyes, the way their facial muscles moved and twitched as different emotions played across their features.

“What do you want us to do, Rich?” Gabriel asked, raking his eyes over his naked body. Loki licked his lips and nuzzled the shoulder of the archangel next to him, wanting contact with at least one of his lovers.

Rich felt his mouth go dry at the sight. “You,” he gasped. “I want to watch you.”

Gabriel quirked his lips and ran his tongue over his upper lip. “ _Another_ kink, Rich? What _am_ I going to do with you?” He glanced over at Loki, who raised his head from his shoulder.

Rich watched, holding his breath, waiting.

Without warning, they slammed their mouths together, slanting their lips over and over again, hungry for their tongues to touch and twist about each other. They moaned and groaned into each other’s mouths, wanting to swallow and savor each gasp and sound. They tangled their hands into each other’s hair as they bit lips, and spittle fell down over their chins. Neither required air or needed to breathe, and the kiss seemed to go on forever.

Rich felt his heart start to beat fast beneath his chest as he watched them devour their mouths; it almost made his brain go haywire. It was himself kissing himself, but he knew it wasn’t at the same time. His dick started to leak precum onto his belly, and he felt his hole quiver, wanting to be filled. But by whom? Would they take turns?

The thought nearly made him cum then and there.

Loki and Gabriel broke apart, a string of saliva connecting their mouths together. Dark, amber eyes bore into ones of the same shade, waiting for someone to make the next move.

“Me,” Gabriel finally gasped.

Loki harshly turned him around and threw him onto the bed, raising his hips towards him. “Hard and fast, Angel?” His voice was deep with lust.

“Yes! Make this bed shake!” Gabriel cried. He turned his head and saw Rich looking at them, then darted his eyes to his painful looking cock. He waved his hand and Rich felt that familiar pressure around the base of his straining dick and moaned in dismay. “You know the rules,” Gabriel said. “But go ahead, touch yourself Baby."

Rich didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly reached down and grasped his cock, stroking it slow and firmly. He twisted his wrist a little at each upstroke, making sure to swipe his thumb across the tip to gather the precum leaking from the slit to help make the glide slick and smooth. He brought his other hand down and played with his hole, feeling that it was sensitive and puffy from Loki’s fingers within him earlier. He circled and tapped it with the pads of his fingers, teasing himself and working himself up to a frenzy as he watched Loki start to open up Gabriel.

Loki had Gabriel’s cheeks spread wide and blew a puff of air against Gabriel’s entrance, making the archangel whine. His angel could’ve made himself ready with his grace straight away, but for Loki’s tongue he always kept his vessel’s body as is. Loki flattened his tongue and started to lap at the hole, wanting to get Gabriel nice and slick. He felt the ridge of the rim against his tongue, and he closed his eyes; he loved doing this to his angel, and couldn’t wait until he had his turn at Rich’s sweet, hot channel.

When he felt the tight, wrinkled bud start to soften, he closed his lips over the hole and started to suck softly. Gabriel pushed his hips back; this was his favorite part of being eaten out by Loki. He was a master of opening up a person’s ass for a hard pounding, be it with his magic or amazing, talented mouth. Loki suckled each part of Gabriel’s rim, paying equal attention to each section, treating it as if it were as fragile as glass.

Gabriel pressed his face into the bed, pulling so hard on the blankets he ripped holes into the fabric. “Loki! Sugar! That mouth! Eat my ass! Eat it!” he cried. He tossed his head to look at Rich and bit his lip. “Rich, Baby! Look at him! Look at him eating out my hole! AH! AH!”

Rich sped up the strokes on his cock as he heard the filth coming from Gabriel’s mouth. “I am, I am, Daddy!” he moaned. He saw Loki moving his head up and down against Gabriel’s hole, saw saliva coating the now shiny orifice.

Loki dragged his tongue down and started giving Gabriel’s taint little kitten licks, drawing mewling wails from the archangel’s mouth. “That’s it, my angel. Let me hear how good it feels,” he said, then circled his index finger around Gabriel’s slick, trembling opening. He laved the smooth skin between Gabriel’s entrance and testicles, pressing firmly in the middle with the point of his tongue, and felt Gabriel’s hole quiver under his finger.

“Loki please,” Gabriel panted. He rocked his hips against Loki’s tongue and finger, wanting to be breached. The trickster nuzzled his skin in response, then pressed his finger forward until it rested just inside Gabriel’s entrance.

Gasping air in and out of his mouth, Rich rubbed the outside of his own hole faster. He felt so empty and he wanted to cum so badly.

“Rich,” he heard Gabriel say.

He jumped and stilled his hand and fingers. Gabriel was looking at him, his face flushed with need. His body was shivering with sensation, and he kept trying to move back onto Loki’s finger, but Loki refused to push into him more. “Come here. I need you. Want to-” He squeezed his eyes shut when Loki circled his finger around teasingly. “Please, Rich.”

Rich scooted himself closer, and Gabriel used a hand to pulled his hips towards his face. “Spr-Spread your legs… That’s it, Baby… There…” Gabriel then buried his face against Rich’s swollen hole, sucking and lapping at him like he hadn’t eaten for days.

“AHHH!!!” Rich shouted. His hand moved frantically over his cock in response. Gabriel’s tongue, OH! It was so hot, so wet! It stabbed inside Rich, twisting and slurping inside of him, spreading saliva everywhere. “D-Daddy! Uh! UH! UH! OH FUCK!”

Loki groaned at the sounds Gabriel was pulling from Rich and decided to plunge his finger all the way inside his angel. He felt him make a muffled noise against Rich’s body and move his mouth even harder and more urgently against the human. Rich’s wails increased in volume, and Loki plunged two more fingers into the archangel’s hole.

“Open him up, Gabriel,” Loki demanded as he pumped his fingers harshly into him. He leaned up and watched hungrily as his angel ran two fingers across Rich’s spit-slick hole, and smiled in satisfaction as it loosened immediately. Gabriel had learned his trick well.

He pulled his fingers from Gabriel, his channel now well-opened and lubed from his ministrations. He leaned back and said, “You first, Angel.”

Rich looked up dazedly as Gabriel curved over him. The archangel removed his hand from his shaft, then grasped both his arms and lifted them over his head. He entwined their fingers, pressing them firmly to the mattress as he settled his hips between his. “Spread your legs wider. Bend your knees so you can lift your hips,” he instructed. His eyes burned with intense want, making Rich shudder.

Rich hurriedly did as he was directed, feeling a pillow appear beneath the small of his back before Gabriel shifted his hips forward to enter him slowly, pushing apart his swollen rim with his cock. He sighed as he felt the stretch, and reached up eagerly as Gabriel leaned down to kiss him. When Gabriel bottomed out, he reveled in the fullness. “Mmm, together again,” he moaned happily against Gabriel’s lips.

Gabriel smiled, then fluttered his eyes closed as he felt Loki grasp his hips. The trickster’s cock breached his well-opened hole and slid home hard, causing him to rut up against the human below him. They both groaned.

“My angel and human ready to be fucked?” Loki asked, voice deep and laden with lust.

“Yeeesss,” Gabriel said, his body almost overwhelmed with the sensation of Loki’s member inside him and Rich’s tight hole wrapped around him.

“Yes Daddy,” Rich whimpered. His cock was pressed snug against his stomach from the weight of the two beings above him, and he felt Gabriel throbbing against that spot inside him that felt _so damn good_.

Loki pulled back and Gabriel followed his lead, and a rhythm was quickly set. They moved their cocks in and out, Loki pushing hard, slamming his hips into Gabriel’s channel, which in turn pushed him to thrust deep into Rich. The double-slap of skin on skin echoed throughout the cabin, overlapped by the sounds of Loki’s deep, guttural groans, Gabriel’s breathless sighs and moans, and Rich’s cries and wails. The springs of the mattress bounced up and down, and the legs of the bed moved and scraped along the wooden floor as the headboard smacked against the wall from the three lovers’ rough and intense sex.

Gabriel kept his eyes on Rich’s face, squeezing his hands and watching his pupils get bigger and bigger. “You’re so tight around my cock, Rich. Feel so good,” he moaned. He tossed his head back. “Sugar, there! Keep hitting right there! Don’t stop! AH! FUCK ME!”

Loki hiked a leg up so he could leverage his thrusts into his angel more precisely. “Like that? You like my cock like that, Angel? You feel it going deep into your tight, wet hole?” he said. He rolled his hips and increased his movements, drawing out more wanton cries from his two lovers. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back, relishing the sensations and sounds as he continued with his strong, sure strokes.

Rich started to push his hips up into the thrusts. “D-Daddies! So good! So good!” he shouted as Gabriel pistoned into him. He was covered in sweat, and his cocked was rubbing up and down Gabriel’s abdomen every time he plunged into him.

Gabriel felt Rich’s cock smearing heavily against him and removed his grace. “Cum Rich! Do it!” he commanded. He moaned when Rich tossed his head back and gave a choked cry, and he felt hot streaks erupt against his skin. “Oh yes, Baby!” he said. He released Rich’s hands and dragged a finger through the liquid so he could suck it between his lips, then gathered more to spread it across Rich’s own. “Taste yourself, Rich. Enjoy your hard work.”

Rich licked his lips, moaning as he felt his abused and bruised prostate get hit again and again by Gabriel and Loki’s combined motions. He noticed that he tasted salty compared to the slightly sweet taste of Loki.

Gabriel grabbed the underside of Rich’s thighs and started to drive himself into him. “Mmm, gonna cum so hard and deep in you, Rich,” he moaned. “Do you wanna cum again? Want me to make your cock hard again so you can feel like you’ve been fucked good and hard?”

“Fuck yes, Daddy! Wanna cum over and over again while you wreck my hole,” Rich begged.

Gabriel felt Loki moan at Rich’s words, then squeeze his hips so hard he knew that, if he’d been human, they would’ve broken. Gabriel quickly ran a finger up Rich’s half-flaccid cock, bringing his erection back to him.

“Get ready, Rich,” he said, and started to pound into him at a rapid pace. “Now, Loki!” he shouted over his shoulder, and together the supernatural beings fucked themselves and the human senseless. Rich dragged his nails over Gabriel’s arms, shamelessly crying out his pleasure, and Loki shouted obscene curses in Old Norse while Gabriel babbled senseless phrases in Enochian.

The noise level in the room increased to an incredible volume, and the bed’s metal frame started to bend under the strain of the three lovers’ strenuous actions. There was a sudden split second of silence, then everyone screamed each others’ names in pure ecstasy. Loki pulsed into Gabriel, Gabriel poured himself into Rich, and Rich came for the third time in less than a day, striping across Gabriel’s chest in hot white ribbons.

Loki bent over Gabriel’s back, catching his breath. He felt Rich wrap his arms and legs around Gabriel, pulling them both down towards him. Worried about crushing the human, he rolled them all to lay on their sides on the bed, tangling his and Gabriel’s legs together and pulling Rich’s knees further up his angel’s torso so that they all remained connected and buried within one another. He threw an arm over Gabriel and pulled both him and Rich tightly against him, and they all sighed deeply, shuddering from their intense and mind-blowing orgasms.

Rich wrapped his arms around his lovers, feeling warmth spread across his chest. That sensation again. The name of it... It was on the tip of his tongue.

He was distracted from his thoughts when Gabriel snuggled between him and his other lover.

“Mmmm, SO gonna do that again,” he purred happily.

Rich brushed his fingers against Gabriel’s collarbone. “Is it OK if we take turns at being in the middle?”

Gabriel kissed him. “Oh honey, I _insist_.”

“I think we broke the bed,” Rich murmured, then yawned.

Gabriel booped him on the noise. “And I think someone needs a nap.”

Loki placed a hand flat down on the bed, and they were bounced slightly as it was fixed instantly. “Bed fixed. Go to sleep, Richard.”

Rich huffed. “I’m not a kid! You can’t just tell me it’s ‘nap time’ and expect me to just go lay down!”

Loki raised his head, his tousled hair falling about his face. “Need I remind you who we are and what you are to us?” he said, eyes gleaming.

Rich blanched. “Are you serious? You’re really gonna go there?”

“We already went there… _Baby_ ,” Loki said.

Gabriel patted a hand on Rich’s arm. “He’s not lying. Go on, sleep. We’ll wake you up in a little while.”

Rich glowered, but the intense look in Loki’s gaze and Gabriel’s gentle smile broke him.

“Fine, _Dads_ ,” he said petulantly. He looked down and bit his lips. “But um, I seem to be “hung up” at the moment, though.”

Gabriel chuckled and rolled his hips against him. “Is that so?” he said, and his eyes twinkled when Rich gasped. “Just say ‘please’ and we’ll ‘unhook’ you.”

“I hate you,” Rich said, whining softly because he was feeling sore from all the activity of the past couple days.

“No you don’t,” Gabriel teased. He gently pulled himself out, humming as he felt warm liquid trickle onto legs. “I think we’ll give you a break from bottoming for a while.”

“You _would_ ,” Loki scoffed. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Shut up! You love my sweet ass!”

“You two are impossible,” Rich said. He made to sit up, but Gabriel stopped him. “What? I need a bath!”

“Baths are nice, especially when you get to share them.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows up and down. “But this time, let’s use a more expedient method, shall we?” He ran his fingers through Rich’s hair and Rich felt tingles sweep through him.

Without looking, Rich knew he was clean, but what he focused on was how interesting it felt to have grace used on him. It was amazing! He could get used to that!

Gabriel looked at him, knowing what he was thinking. “Yeah, different huh? There’s other things I can do too, but we’ll leave that for another time.” He wiggled his eyebrows again.

“But now,” Gabriel said, pushing him towards the pillows at the head of the bed, “SLEEP!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Rich said, crawling on all fours. He let out a hoarse shout when he felt a slap on his bare buttocks and looked over his shoulder to see Loki looking at him disapprovingly.

“More sleep. Less sass,” Loki said, then grinned cheekily.

 

* * *

 

After Rich had drifted off into slumber, Loki and Gabriel tidied themselves up and walked out onto the porch. It was late afternoon, and they decided to sit on wooden deck chairs that were placed next to the steps.

“Looks like it’ll be as close as it can get around eight tomorrow morning,” Loki said as he observed the sky. When Gabriel didn’t respond, he turned his head.

He saw Gabriel looking straight ahead with his hands folded under his chin. He seemed seriously concerned about something.

“Gabriel? Angel?” Loki asked.

When Gabriel didn’t respond, Loki sighed and placed a hand on his knee. Gabriel looked at him from the corner of his eye. “Tell me,” Loki said.

“I hate it when you do that,” Gabriel said in a gruff voice. He ran his hands through his hair and let his breath out slowly. “I was thinking about what happened earlier, with Rich.”

Loki tilted his head, not following. “While we were together? Why? Did something happen that I missed?”

Gabriel shook his head “No. And you know I would’ve immediately told you about something like that,” he said, scowling at him.

Loki looked down, relieved. He then mumbled out a “sorry” and motioned for him to continue.

“It was before that. When he thought we were going to fly. The panic in his voice. He was about to hyperventilate, Loki! But you,” he gripped Loki’s arm, and the god raised his head, “you immediately went to him to try to calm him down! You’ve seen him do that before, haven’t you?”

Loki turned his face away, remembering the day before and comparing it to the earlier events of the morning. The panicked eyes, the hands knotted into fists on his chest, the voice risen in fear and desperation. The way his own heart lurched at the sight…

“Yeah, it happened before.” He turned back to Gabriel and would’ve given anything to take away the look of pain that settled in his angel’s eyes and face. “Yesterday, when we were looking for you, where he filmed your death scene. He asked how our world worked when it came to how we interacted with our real-life counterparts....” He trailed off as Gabriel’s face crumpled.

“He blames himself,” Gabriel said, covering his face with his hands. His shoulders started to shake as he tried to hold back what he was feeling, and Loki went to kneel before him so he could wrap his arms around him.

“I told him no one blames him, that neither of us blame him, but I’m not sure if it got through to him,” Loki said. He rubbed the back of his angel soothingly and kissed his hair. “Our baby is so quick to take burdens upon himself.”

“We need to talk to him before he spirals, Loki,” Gabriel choked out, then slowly took his hands from his face so he could wrap his arms around his trickster’s neck so he could lay his head against his shoulder. “I don’t want to lose him. _We_ can’t lose him.”

Loki held Gabriel tightly to him. “We won’t, Angel. We won’t.”

 

* * *

 

Rich woke to the smells of food cooking. His stomach growled at the aroma, and he groaned when he remembered that all he had eaten that day was a bowl of oatmeal. He sat up and looked towards the kitchen and smiled when he saw Loki sitting at the table talking quietly to Gabriel as he stirred something on the small stove. It looked so domestic, and he felt a lump form in his throat at the sight.

He wanted to wake up to this everyday forever.

“Like what you see?” He sighed and darted his eyes over to Loki. The trickster god had a small smile on his face.

“Maybe,” Rich shrugged, then winked.

“Well then get your lazy ass up and come over here!” Loki said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

Rich hopped out of bed and rummaged in his bag, donning a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt. He padded over to the table and plopped down in the chair across from Loki. “What smells so good?” he asked Gabriel.

“Soup,” Gabriel said simply.

“Just soup? What kind of soup?”

Gabriel turned to him and twirled the wooden spoon in his fingers. “Any kind you like, of course. What kind is your favorite?”

Rich blinked. “Wait a second: if it’s any kind that I want, what am I smelling exactly?”

“Every soup that you’ve ever liked, all combined into one. Don’t think too hard on it. Just pick one, and it’ll be the one you like as you eat it,” Loki explained.

“That-That’s amazing!” Rich said. He stood and ran to look into the pot eagerly, then frowned. “It looks like muddy water.”

Gabriel mocked being offended. “How _dare_ you! I’ve been slaving away for HOURS, fixing you this meal from the bottom of my HEART, and all you can do is insult my hard work?” He went to dab his eyes with a dish towel. “No one ever appreciates me.”

Playing along, Rich wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him on the cheek. “Oh honey, I’m thankful for everything you do for me! I didn’t mean it! I’m gonna eat this whole entire pot just to prove it!”

Gabriel set the spoon down and wrapped his arms around Rich’s neck. “Awww, you’re such a sweetheart! Go sit down and I’ll bring you a nice big bowl!”

Rich pecked his lips, but Gabriel grasped his face and pulled him in for a long, deep passionate kiss that had Rich groaning and moaning. He felt a pull in his pants, and ran his hands down Gabriel’s sides and cupped ass, pulling him towards him.

Chuckling, Gabriel pulled away and Rich huffed unhappily. “I think someone is becoming addicted to more than caffeine,” he winked. He shook his finger at RIch in a scolding manner. “No ‘dessert’ until you’ve eaten, young man!” He pointed at the table. “Now sit so I can get your supper.”

Shaking his head, Rich went to his chair, ignoring Loki’s leering grin.

 

* * *

  

After eating three bowls of soup (each one being different, as promised), Rich sat on the loveseat, checking his email and messages on his cellphone. It was late evening, and he was winding down before bed.

“Hey, Rich?” he heard from behind him.

He tilted his head back and smiled, seeing Gabriel leaning over him. “Hey,” he said, shutting his cell off and tossing it into his bag at his feet. “What’s up?”

Gabriel hopped over the loveseat and settled down next to him. “I heard from Loki about what happened out in the woods yesterday.” He felt him stiffen, and Gabriel wrapped an arm around the front of his stomach. “It’s OK. It’s nothing to be ashamed about,” he said reassuringly.

“I… Gabriel…” Rich sighed. He couldn’t find the words anymore.

Gabriel sat up, straddled Rich’s lap, and cupped his face. “I don’t blame you, sweetheart. Loki doesn’t blame you.” He lowered his lips and kissed him. “And _you_ shouldn’t blame you.”

Rich grit his teeth and closed his eyes. “But I… Gabriel, don’t you see?” He opened his eyes and gazed into his lover’s face. “If I hadn’t agreed to come back to the show, if I hadn’t agreed to play your character again, you wouldn’t have suffered. Loki wouldn’t have suffered.”

“Rich,” a voice said from near the front door. Both their heads turned towards it to see Loki standing there, his eyes looking sad. He walked and sat down next to them. “You’re right, we wouldn’t have suffered, at least not in the way you’re thinking.”

“What?” Rich asked. “I don’t understand.” His eyes went back and forth between the beings’ faces.

Gabriel ran his hands through Rich’s hair softly. “I would’ve suffered because I would’ve been stuck watching you from afar, and never being able to touch you, to hold you, to speak to you, because I was a chickenshit.”

Loki looked down. “And while I technically existed, I didn’t have a face, or a form of my own, for the longest time. I was just… _there_. My personality? Kinda like Gabriel’s. We got along still, had our flings, but our relationship was nothing like it is now.” Gabriel nodded in agreement.

“And you Rich? Oh honey, you would’ve suffered worst of all,” Gabriel said sadly. He wrapped one hand around his neck and the other behind his head so he could pull him to his chest. “You would’ve been miserable, in pain, and so lonely. And I wouldn't have been able to do anything but-but…” Gabriel started to sob, and his tears fell into Rich’s soft hair.

“Angel, shhh,” Loki said. He went to his knees on the loveseat so he could lean over and embrace his lovers. “No crying.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Gabriel said, kissing the top of Rich’s head. He let him go and rubbed his face. “See? Remember all that stuff we talked about earlier making us cry? Takes its toll.” He looked away and cleared his throat. “Makes us all big babies sometimes,” he joked.

Rich’s eyes softened. “So you guys really don’t blame me? You’re not hurt? At all?” He grasped their hands tightly. “Please don’t lie to me,” he pleaded.

Gabriel and Loki shared a quick look, then squeezed Rich’s hand.

“Like I told you, when I died, it sucked,” Loki said. “Seeing my kids die? Yeah, that wasn't’ a walk in the park either. But they’re all fine, running around causing chaos in whatever world they’re currently abiding in. And me, I’m with you now, and my angel. That’s all that matters.”

Rich smiled, not surprised at the trickster’s short and straight-to-the-point answer. He then raised his eyes hesitantly to Gabriel.

“I won’t sugarcoat it, Babe. It wasn’t fun. I can be a masochist at times, but that shit took the cake. Sewing these amazing lips shut? Come on! Really?” He huffed out a laugh, then smiled sadly. “Even though I knew it would all pass, it was hell. And killing him,” he cocked his head over to Loki, “that sucked ass too. And, since I died before, well, that was just a repeat really. Hurt a tad bit more, of course, but I knew that I was coming here to you guys, so when the time came, it’s like I was looking forward to death.”

“Why did it take you so long to get here, then?” Rich asked.

Gabriel looked away, biting his lips. “I was stuck.”

“Stuck?”

“In the mirror,” Gabriel said, and turned back to face him. “That ‘death’ took a lot out of me. Happens sometimes to us guys, and I guess I was so eager to come find both of you, I overdid it, and got stuck wandering around the mirrors of this place.”

Loki frowned. “You know better, and you should’ve told me this before know.”

“I was going to,” Gabriel said, looking at him, then at Rich. “Sorry.”

Rich released their hands, then covered his face. He took several deep breaths, then lowered them to fall into his lap.

“But you’re OK now?” he asked both of them. When they both nodded, he stared down at his hands.

“I don’t know what to say,” he said.

“Do you believe us?” Gabriel asked hopefully.

“I do, but…”

“But?” Loki said.

“But why? I still need to know why,” Rich said.

Gabriel crawled back off of Rich to stand and held a hand out to him. “That’s what we plan on finding out starting tomorrow morning. You need to rest. Come on.”

Rich took his hand and allowed his angel to pull him to his feet. “Are we really going to the moon tomorrow?” he asked quietly.

“That’s the plan,” Gabriel said.

They walked towards the bed, and Rich heard Loki’s shoes tapping on the floor behind them as he followed. “Are you going to crash with me and Loki, or are you just gonna do your own thing?” he asked the archangel.

“Of course I’m gonna jump in bed with you guys!” Gabriel said, wrapping an arm around his hips. “Our first night under one roof and you expect me to just watch my boys in bed? Phhsshhh…”

Rich smiled and pressed his shoulder against Gabriel’s, relieved that the archangel’s propensity for humor had helped ease a fair bit of their earlier tension. “Yeah, you’ve a point.”

When they reached the bed, Gabriel eyed him. “No clothes allowed at night! My rule!” he said. He waved his hand and all their clothes disappeared.

“You know this makes going to sleep tonight a little bit more difficult,” Loki said, walking around to the other side of the bed. He turned back the covers and slid under them, then leaned up on his side to face them.

“Well, since Rich is the only one who actually sleeps, I want us all to be as close as physically possible until he wakes up.” Gabriel lifted the covers on his side, then had Rich slip under and scoot over until he was in the middle, and smiled when Loki settled back onto the bed and wrap an arm across the human’s chest. He himself then got into bed and sidled up comfortably next to him.

“There,” Gabriel said contently. “All nice and snug as a rug.” He stretched an arm over Rich so that it lay across his chest and over Loki’s.

“Are you going to lie there all night like this?” Rich questioned.

Gabriel cuddled himself closer and squeezed his arm tight around Rich and his trickster. “Of course,” he acknowledged. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well…” Rich sighed.

“What?” Gabriel asked, perplexed.

“It’s just that, well, I never got dessert.”

Gabriel raised his head and stared down at Rich, who bit his lip to keep himself from grinning. Gabriel pulled his arm back and tapped his chin, cutting his eyes at Loki. “I dunno, we have to get up early. You think our baby will wake up on time?”

Loki lowered his arm and ran his hand down Rich’s stomach and cupped him. “As long as he has his coffee, I think he’ll be fine...”

Rich moaned and pressed himself into Loki’s hand. “I’ll always be good, Daddy…”

Loki threw back the covers so he could leaned down and lick Rich’s cock, making him cry out and gasp.

Gabriel then kissed Rich’s neck and worked his way down to his stomach. He circled his tongue around his belly button, then lower until he could lick up the side of Rich’s cock opposite Loki, and nibbled the ridge of the bulbous head. “Taste so good, Baby,” he murmured. He rolled RIch’s balls in his hand, feeling the hard testes with his fingers. “Love your taste.”

Loki laved the head of Rich’s cock, then ran the bottom of his tongue up and down along the slit slowly, driving Rich mad. He used his hands to spread Rich’s legs, then grabbed Gabriel’s hand and placed it palmside down against his hole.

Understanding what he wanted him to do, Gabriel sent a gentle touch of grace against Rich’s sore orifice, and Rich moaned as he felt a slight tingle around his hole. He wondered if he’d actually get fucked tonight as well.

He shivered at the thought.

“No, Baby, no cock for you tonight. Just enough healing so you’re not overworked from what we want to do to you,” Gabriel said as he moved his head down to lick his tongue across his sac.

Rich threw his head back at the feel of Gabriel’s tongue, then shouted when he felt Loki flick his tongue rapidly at the sensitive area on the underside of the head of his shaft. “Uh! Ah! D-Daddies! So good! My cock! My balls! _Oh Daddies!_ ”

Loki raised his head and started to stroke his human’s cock slowly with his hand. “You should see yourself, Baby. All spread out and sweaty for me and your Daddy. Cock weeping, your hole clenching and unclenching.” He twisting his wrist near the head of Rich’s dick, and Rich mewled. “Did you like getting fucked? Do you like it when your daddies’ cocks are inside you?” He increased the tempo of his hand.

“Nnnnghh, yes! Yes Daddy! Love your cocks! The best! So good!” Rich huffed out. He wailed when he felt Gabriel suck one of his testes into his mouth and roll it along his tongue. “Oh Daddy! My balls! Yes! Like that! AHHH!!!”

Loki had leaned down and started to suck the head of Rich’s cock hard, hollowing his cheeks to create deep suction. He tightened his hand at the base of Rich’s dick, knowing that he would explode with this type of stimulation. He lowered his head, taking him deep into mouth, then slowly allowed his cock to enter his throat.

The hand Gabriel still held against Rich’s hole started to rub up and down, lubing the outside with grace. He felt Rich’s bud quiver under his palm, and let go of Rich’s ball in his mouth with a wet pop. Gabriel then maneuvered himself so he could lay between his spread legs.

Loki massaged Rich’s cock with his throat muscles. He felt Rich buck his hips and allowed it, then used his other hand to grab one of Rich’s hands and put it on his head. Without any prompting, Rich fisted his hair, wailing and begging his daddy to suck his cock.

Loki complied.

He sucked with his mouth, swallowed with his throat, then alternated by bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks and keeping his lips firmly sealed. Oh he loved how his human felt and tasted on his tongue!

Meanwhile, Gabriel lapped happily at Rich’s rim. His own cock was hard and throbbing, and he wanted to slam it into Rich’s warm tightness so bad he could scream, but he knew this was all about Rich tonight. He felt the rim soften, then delved in with tongue. The hole tightened on it, so he pushed his tongue in further and started to fuck him with it.

“HNNGGHHH!!!” Rich writhed under his lovers’ mouths. His eyes were rolling, he felt drool falling from the corners of his mouth, he was heaving and gasping for breath. Gabriel lay a hand upon his thigh, sending grace into him so his heart wouldn’t overload from so much stimulation.

He removed his mouth, then leaned up to look at RIch. He caught his breath at how gorgeous and sexy he looked, panting and covered in sweat. He held a hand up, an object appearing within it. “Look Rich. Remember what I told you earlier?”

Rich opened his eyes, trying to focus. “What?” he said, eyes glazed. Loki, curious, slowly stopped bobbing his head to see what his angel was up to.

“The toy, Rich. I’m gonna fuck you with it.” Gabriel flipped his hand over, and within his fingers dangled a thick, black, vibrating buttplug. “And oh, my sweet sexy human, just you wait.”

He lowered himself back down, and felt Rich spread his legs even wider, eager for Gabriel to continue. In his peripheral vision he saw Loki swallow Rich down once more, and Gabriel had to keep Rich’s thighs open when he unconsciously went to close them when he thrust up into Loki’s mouth.

He ran the thick black plug through his fingers to cover it with a film of grace, then swirled the tapered tip in the wetness his tongue and mouth had left on the entrance to his channel. “Breathe, Baby. I won’t let you pass out, but you’re gonna cum so hard you’ll see stars before you get to see them in person tomorrow,” he said when Rich’s breathing started to increase rapidly once more. He circled the plug faster around the rim, pushing inward until it popped inside him.

“Want to-to,” Rich weezed and gasped, pushing himself up and against Loki’s mouth and the plug. He couldn’t speak; he was drowning in pleasure.

Loki slowed his movements on his cock and started to leisurely suck him up and down with his mouth, wanting to drive him crazy. He felt Rich trying to urge him on faster, but he kept going at the same, languid pace. He locked eyes with Gabriel, who smiled knowingly.

Gabriel pushed the plug deep into Rich’s hole and started to pump it, brushing it over his sweet spot with each pass, and Rich sat up, wailing and begging for release.

“I need to cum! PLEASE let me cum! I’m gonna… OH! OH THERE! THERE!”

Gabriel had pressed the button at the base of the plug to make it pulse against Rich’s swollen prostate. “Right there, Baby? You like having that sweet, spongy spot played with by your new toy? Want me to make it milk you so you can fill your Daddy’s mouth with your salty cum?”

Rich and Loki both groaned at Gabriel’s dirty mouth, and Loki increased his pace once more, wanting to drink his human down, wanting to taste him again.

“Answer me, Rich. Do you? Huh?” Gabriel increased the intensity of the vibrations, and Rich screamed.

“YES! YES! OH PLEASE! DADDY YES!”

Gabriel milked Rich’s prostate, pushing and rubbing the thrumming plug up and down against it firmly, watching Rich’s beautiful face as he yelled and cried out and begged for relief.

Loki sucked the head of Rich’s cock between his lips, enjoying the taste of the precum that was dribbling uncontrollably from the slit.

“Are you ready?” he heard Gabriel ask. He was talking to both Rich and Loki, and when Rich just screamed in the affirmative, Loki wrapped his lips firmly around the head of Rich’s cock and released his hold at its base.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!” Rich screamed at the top of his lungs.

Loki felt rope after rope of cum shoot out of the slit of Rich’s dick and flood his mouth. The fist in his hair pulled taut, and Rich’s hips slammed up into his face with each pulse of his orgasm.

Gabriel let go of the plug, and watched in fascination as Rich’s channel spasmed uncontrollably around it. Oh yes, he would be using this new toy again, and in so many wonderful, delicious ways.

Rich was overcome with his powerful orgasm; it ricocheted all over his body. He saw flashes of light in his vision, the stars that Gabriel, his very own angel, had told him he would see. He couldn’t wait to see the real ones…

The next thing he was aware of was the sight of his lovers leaning over him. Loki had a hand on his shoulder and Gabriel was wiping sweaty hair from his forehead. Their eyes were both filled with the same emotion:

Adoration.

“Welcome back, Baby,” Gabriel said, caressing the side of his face.

“Think you’ll sleep now?” Loki asked, squeezing his shoulder.

Rich sighed. “Be impossible not to,” he said, his eyes starting to feel heavy already. He was just about to nod off, when he shook himself awake. “Wait, what about you two? Did you…?”

Gabriel pressed a finger to his lips. “We’ll be fine. That was _your_ dessert, remember?”

Rich looked troubled, and he looked like he wanted to say something for a moment, but he was so tired…

“We’ll live. _Go to sleep_ ,” Loki said, lowering his brows at him.

“I’m getting tired of the ‘Go to bed’ routine,” Rich grumbled, but rolled over anyway. Gabriel gently pulled the blanket back up and over him.

They waited until his breathing deepened, then crawled under the covers to join him.

 

* * *

  

Early the next morning, Rich grumpily took a bath while Gabriel and Loki made preparations. Gabriel had insisted that it would help him wake up faster, and promised him an omelet fit for a king and all of Loki’s special coffee he could drink once he was done.

Loki was outside gauging the position of the moon when Rich stomped over to the table. His hair was still wet, and if looks could kill…

“There’s my happy, cheery one!” Gabriel said brightly, then flopped a plate in front of him. Rich eyed the fluffy yellow omelet before him. “What’s in it?” he asked, picking up his fork poking at it. He reached for the coffee that Gabriel brought him next, along with a plate of bacon.

“Oh, a little this, a little that. My special blend of exotic spices that’ll make you beg for it as often as possible every morning,” Gabriel said nonchalantly as he went to look out the window at Loki, seeing him walking up and down the yard, stopping every few feet to raise his head upward.

Rich took a long swallow of coffee and closed his eyes, humming happily and feeling a good deal better. All this good food, he’d need to start exercising more. He took a bite of the omelet and his taste buds exploded with flavor. It was unreal!

“This is delicious!” he exclaimed. He ate a piece of bacon next and moaned. “Wow!”

“Keep making those sounds and I might start to get jealous,” Gabriel quipped. He turned around and winked. “Glad you like it, Love.”

Rich nearly choked on the food in his mouth. “L-Love?” he said.

Gabriel smiled. “Yeah. Why?” He tilted his head, amused at Rich’s reaction.

Rich reached for his coffee and swallowed. “Um, no reason, it’s just that, well…”

The front door opened and Loki strode into the cabin. “Thirty minutes or so,” he said. He stopped when he noticed how quiet it was. “I miss something?”

Rich quickly went and cut up another piece of his omelet. “Uh, no. Just told Gabriel how wonderful this omelet is,” he said, then cleared his throat.

Gabriel calmly walked over and leaned an elbow on Loki’s shoulder. “You’re a terrible liar… _Love_.”

Rich’s fork clattered to his plate.

Loki crossed his arms. “I see.”

Rich held his head in his hands. “Oh boy,” he sighed under breath.

He heard them walk up to the table. The other chair slid out, and someone sat in it. Apparently another chair was brought into existence because he heard a snap followed by the same sounds.

“You said it yourself, Rich. Yesterday,” Gabriel said to his right.

Rich took his head from his hands and leaned the side of his face against them as he turned to Gabriel.

“I know. It… Hearing it outloud. I dunno,” he said.

“I know words are hard. I’m more of a hands-on guy myself,” Loki said from across the table. Rich moved his head to face him. Loki was also leaning his chin on his hands. “If what I’ve shown you over the past few days isn’t proof-”

Rich held up his hands. “No! I-I get it.” He lowered his eyes, then raised them to look at Gabriel. “I get it,” he said again, softly.

“From both of us?” the archangel said, eyes hopeful.

“Yes.”

“And?” Gabriel’s voice wavered uncertainly.

Rich reached over and held one of Gabriel’s hands within one of his own.

“Before I go on, I need to tell you something,” he said. Gabriel and Loki shared a worried glance, and Rich quickly squeezed Gabriel’s hand. “It’s nothing bad, at least, I don’t _feel_ that it’s bad.”

“Go on, sweetheart,” Gabriel said. “You can tell us.”

Rich took a deep breath, then said, “I’ve had this feeling, in here.” He pressed his other hand against his chest. “Loki knows what I mean.” He looked at Loki, who nodded and decided to come kneel next to them, feeling like he needed to be there.

“What sort of feeling?” Gabriel asked. He rubbed his thumb gently along Rich’s wrist, encouraging him to continue.

“I can’t explain it. I just know that when I’m not with you two, it hurts. When we’re together, it doesn’t. I didn’t even notice it until Loki was with me after a couple of days, and we started to talk on a personal level. I’m convinced we’re all part of a whole. Why? I don’t know. But I’m hoping to find out. Fate? I was never much on it, to be quite honest.

But…”

He paused and looked at each of them. These two wonderful, amazing beings crossed over from another universe just to be by his side. Suffered through hell because they knew after that they could all be together. For him. Boring, old human him. They were willing to do anything for him.

It made him feel happy. Wanted. Needed.

_Loved._

Maybe it was Fate after all.

“But?” Gabriel said, and Rich focused his eyes on his angel, and felt a surge of hope in his heart.

“But, dammit, I can’t help it. With all I’ve seen and experienced the last few years...” He reached his other hand out for Loki’s. He felt the god’s firm, reassuring grip, and it gave him the strength and courage to say what he needed and wanted to next.

“I love you. Both of you. I-I don’t know how it’s possible, after such a short amount of time, or how something like this could be, but,” he looked into their eyes. “But, I do. I really, really do.”

Gabriel looked at him in stark joy. “My beautiful, wonderful Rich! I love you too!” He threw himself into his arms, kissing him all over his face and lips. Rich had to release Loki’s hand so he could embrace the archangel and hold him close.

After a few moments, Gabriel released him, but turned to sit on his lap so that they both could look at Loki. He studied Rich’s face, and Gabriel felt Rich tense under him.

“It-It’s OK, Loki. I-I know you said that you’re not good with words and all,” Rich began.

Loki stood swiftly and grasped Rich’s face to kiss him passionately. Rich gasped into his mouth and fluttered his eyes shut, returning the kiss. Gabriel watched with love shining in his eyes.

When Loki pulled away, Gabriel gushed, “Aww, we’re one big pile of ooey-gooey love!”

Loki pushed his face into his and growled, “Don’t EVER say that again!”

“You know it’s true, you big grumpy face!”

Rich burst into laughter.

“And you finish your breakfast!” Loki huffed.

 

* * *

 

Rich had just enough time to finish his meal and soak his brain in the minimum amount of caffeine he required to function. They then stood out in the cabin’s yard, Gabriel between his human and trickster. Loki was his usual stoic self, calmly looking up at a certain section of the morning sky. Rich was nearly bursting with excitement, completely different from the previous day.

“So, we gonna do the whole ‘angel airlines’ thing?” Rich asked, looking towards the same direction as Loki. “Just be one place, then ‘ZING!’ be at another?”

Gabriel shrugged. “More or less, but it’ll be a little different.”

Rich stilled and slowly turned his head. “ _How_ different?”

Gabriel placed a calming hand on his shoulder. “No worries, sweetheart. No flying.” Seeing Rich breathe a sigh of relief, he explained further. “I’m not in the fictional universe anymore. Gotta have my wings visible, first of all. Adds a much needed boost! And second, since I got two extra passengers, it’s gonna take a little longer.”

Rich found himself looking forward to seeing Gabriel’s wings. He always wondered what they actually looked like. He also wondered if he could touch them. Wondered if-

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind.

 _Later_ , he thought.

He cleared his throat. “How much longer?” he asked. He ignored the slight smile on Gabriel’s face.

“Usually I’d get there within a second or two. With you guys tagging along, it’ll take the same amount of time as five or six breaths.”

Rich blinked. “That’s not too bad.”

“It’ll seem longer than that if you lose your composure,” Loki said, lowering his head and facing them. “It’s time.”

Gabriel motioned for his lovers to stand back from him, then squared his shoulders. He lowered his head, then slowly rolled it back. All at once, two huge, majestic wings seemed to burst from his back, arching over his shoulders and spreading across the front of the cabin on either side of his body. They reached high above the roof of the building, and the morning sun made each delicate individual feather shine with different hues of golden light.

It was the most extraordinary thing that Rich had ever seen in his life. It was incredible!

“Gabriel, they’re,” Rich stepped forward. “I mean, I had no idea.” He felt like laughing and crying all at once, and his eyes started to fill with tears, which he smiled and blinked away when the archangel gave him a gentle and understanding look.

“Thanks, Love.” Gabriel flexed his wings, and the golden light rippled through his feathers. “Remind me to show you what else I can do with them.” He winked, then ran his eyes up and down Rich’s body suggestively.

“D- _Do_ with them?”

Gabriel shared a smirk with Loki, then held out his hands.

“OK, boys, one on each side. Time to blow this popsicle stand.”

 

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)


End file.
